


At Home

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Andiamo a vivere insieme?”<br/>Harry lo fissò incredulo. Si schiarì la voce e si stropicciò un occhio con la mano libera.<br/>“C-cosa?” Louis aveva così sorriso, spensierato e felice. <br/>“Hai capito…” Esalò, abbracciando il migliore amico, incurante del fatto che fosse completamente nudo e ripeté: “Andiamo a vivere insieme, quando torniamo a Londra?”<br/>“Perché?”Louis sorrise, sotto lo sguardo confuso dell’amico. Si accoccolò maggiormente sul petto di Harry e poi “Perché voglio dormire così bene come sono riuscito a fare soltanto questa notte” rispose, ammettendo con sincerità, mentre sentiva il cuore dell’altro battere inquieto. <br/>“Approfittatore” soffiò tra i capelli dell’amico. <br/>“Sei tu quello che mi ha obbligato a spogliarmi” Specificò, sarcastico, Louis. Risero all’unisono.<br/>“Harry?” Continuò Louis.<br/> “Mh?” Mugugnò l’altro in risposta, socchiudendo appena gli occhi e respirando l’odore che Louis emanava e che sapeva terribilmente di buono.<br/>“Lo prendo per un sì” Continuò, pacato.<br/>“Mh, mh” Assentì, sorridendo sulla pelle di Louis, che lo seguì a ruota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vi racconto una storia

**At Home**  
 **All about my interpretation.**  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Sono Harry Styles, ho sedici anni e vengo da Holmes Chapel, nel Cheshire”._  
“ _Sono Louis Tomlinson, ho diciotto anni e sono del Doncaster, South YorkShire”._

 

 

 

 

Ecco, queste sono state le prime parole di Harry e Louis davanti ad uno schermo; o comunque se non le primissime, fra le prime.  
Due ragazzi, ancora adolescenti, con il volto paffuto e il sorriso innocente. Un sogno nel cassetto. L’amore per la musica.  
Una semplice presentazione. Poche parole. Eppure anche se poche sono bastate affinché tutto iniziasse.  
Già, tutto. 

 

 

Un applauso di incoraggiamento per loro e uno per me che mi sto per appropinquare a raccontarvi una storia.  
Una storia di due ragazzi; Harry e Louis.  
Due persone che si son conosciute, hanno formato un gruppo con altri tre ragazzi, si son trovate, simili e diverse, hanno stretto amicizia e, poi, non si sono più divise.  
Louis ed Harry. Cos’altro c’è da dire?  
Ah, certo. Il tema di questa storia, come dimenticarlo?  
Harry e Louis sono migliori amici che vivono insieme. Hanno una casa, insieme. Dormono sotto lo stesso tetto, Harry e Louis.  
Ecco, soltanto a questa notizia non vi vengono in mente tanti piccoli flash sulla loro vita quotidiana?  
A me, per esempio, è accaduto qualcosa.  
Già, qualcosa… 

Emh. Mi schiarisco la voce, imbarazzata dopo alcuni flash decisamente poco… Emh. Lasciamo perdere.

Ripartiamo, così non arrivo da nessuna parte.  
Louis ed Harry sono migliori amici. _Soltanto_ due migliori amici che convivono sotto lo stesso tetto. E, probabilmente, condividono tante cose insieme.  
Cose: sostantivo plurale, che include molteplici significati. A noi, questi significati, piace scoprirli, vero?  
Per esempio, condividono gli spazi, il cibo, i sorrisi, le litigate, le risate, la musica, le gioie e le paure. Insomma tutto o quasi tutto.  
Pensiamo ad un ambiente di una casa e immaginiamo qualcosa di divertente.  
La cucina.  
Cosa vi viene in mente? A me per esempio, un Harry che cucina per Louis.  
Harry che, ogni tanto, prepara a Louis la carbonara, perché sa che Louis ne mangerebbe a volontà, se solo potesse.  
Ecco, ho pensato a questo. Ma non mi limiterò a questo banale pensiero. No, voglio esagerare.  
Siete pronti per il flashback? Mettevi seduti, allacciate le cinture (Emh, no, forse questo non è necessario).  
Immaginate un tre al centro dello schermo, adesso un due, ora un uno.  
Zero, il sipario si apre.  
Buona visione. 

 

 

 

 

_“Affogati” Gli disse, la prima volta, tutto sporco del giallo dell’uovo in viso, ma con un sorriso sincero e curioso che Louis aveva osservato, attento, prima di strafogarsi._   
_“Adoro questa pancetta…” Aveva commentato Louis, poco dopo, con un sorrisetto furbesco in volto, il boccone pieno e un bucatino al lato della bocca – dimostrazione palese che stesse gradendo fin troppo il pasto._   
_“L’adori perché è guanciale, caprone” Gli rispose Harry, saccente e soddisfatto._   
_E Louis aveva sempre odiato il guanciale._

 

 

 

 

Tuttavia anche Louis, seppur raramente, secondo me, gli fa trovare i cannelloni, appena sfornati, per ricambiare l’attenzione.  
Sono i preferiti di Harry, dopo i Tacos.  
Sì, anche se Louis cucina quelli surgelati, perché Louis e la _buona_ cucina sono due mondi così paralleli che non cozzeranno mai, insieme.

 

 

 

 

_“Sono caldi, caldi” Disse Louis, la prima volta che aveva tentato di fare il cuoco, con una strana scintilla a illuminare gli occhi azzurri. Harry non rispose immediatamente; li osservò con piglio, prima il piatto di cannelloni e poi il migliore amico._  
 _I cannelloni erano il suo piatto preferito,_ _eppure non sapeva sarebbe morto per qualcosa che amava. Ma, soprattutto, per mezzo delle buone – quanto cattive – intenzioni del suo migliore amico._  
 _“Cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi questo?” Chiese, ricevendo da Louis uno scappellotto tra capo e collo._  
 _“_ Affogati _, idiota” Gli rispose seccato, poi, come se gli stesse facendo ingurgitare del veleno._  
 _Harry si grattò il capo, esitante. Inghiottì velocemente la saliva in eccesso, quella volta, e osservò di nuovo gli occhi di Louis, spaventato, e poi il piatto, inorridendo._  
 _Respirò a fondo, infondendosi coraggio, come se quello fosse uno dei compiti più difficili da compiere._ _Infine lo assaggiò, pronto a sputare qualora facesse schifo._  
 _“È… buono!” Commentò, incredulo, con le iridi verdi spalancate, mandando giù il primo boccone._  
 _Louis sorrise, orgoglioso, e l’osservò, fiero e fomentato._  
 _“Sono quelli surgelati, vero?” Gli chiese, burlone, Harry, osservando il forno fumante dietro le spalle dell’altro, con un sorriso altrettanto sarcastico._  
 _Louis aveva semplicemente cambiato tonalità, arrossendo, abbattuto, prima di ammettere la sua disonestà._  
 _“Fottiti”_  
 _“Con i cannelloni_ caldi, caldi _? Allora mi vuoi veramente male…”_

 

 

 

O per lo meno, lui e la buona cucina non cozzano bene come Louis e Harry.  
Sì, perché Harry e Louis cozzano alla perfezione insieme.  
O almeno, così mi immagino che siano: migliori amici che vivono insieme e si rendono felici e che cozzano perfettamente. In che modo non ci è dato, _ancora_ , saperlo.  
E nonostante i cannelloni surgelati, Harry lo apprezza perché Louis ci prova.  
Quindi diviene un gioco da ragazzi perché anche Louis, infondo, lo accetta così com’è.  
Per esempio, usciamo dalla cucina e pensiamo ai due ragazzi: se Harry vuole girare per casa mezzo nudo, Louis non dice nulla, _adesso_. Anche perché, lo sappiamo tutti che Harry è sempre stato abituato a girovagare svestito per casa e lo fa perché si sente libero, come le rondini sul suo petto. Chi ha a che fare con lui almeno un po’, questa sua particolarità la conosce. Sa che Harry ha sempre adorato girare per casa come mamma l’ha fatto – ergo con le chiappe al vento, _come le rondini disegnate sul suo petto._ Soltanto che Harry non sa che gli altri sanno e che, per la precisione, Louis sa.  
O meglio, probabilmente Harry pensa che Louis sa del suo vizietto, ma sicuramente non pensa che Louis lo accetterebbe, quel maledetto vizietto... – che confusione…  
Il problema, secondo me, è che Harry ha sempre creduto che andando ad abitare con Louis, poi, avrebbe dovuto limitarsi in certe abitudini. Per farla breve: niente _rondini_ – o chiappe – al vento.  
Così, prendiamo un giorno a caso da quando convivono: il primo.  
Harry è partito con tutte le buone intenzioni quel giorno. D’altro canto non ci sarebbero dovute essere grosse difficoltà, questo ha pensato Harry. Per ‘sfogarsi’, per sentirsi libero gli sarebbe bastato chiudersi in camera, spogliarsi e lasciare, così, che le rondini – sì, le rondini – volassero libere. Facile, ha pensato.  
Non lo è stato affatto, facile. 

 

 

 

 

_“Tutto bene?” Gli chiese Louis, bussando alla porta della sua stanza. Harry, saltato in aria dallo spavento e colto in flagrante, si era coperto, alla meglio, le parti intime con entrambe le mani – invano; e si era girato verso la porta, rigorosamente chiusa a chiave, con gli occhi sbarrati e le chiappe al vento._   
_Louis aveva poi provato ad aprire la porta, ma fortunatamente per Harry la trovò chiusa._   
_“S-sì” Balbettò, urlando con una vocetta stridula e muovendosi a destra e a manca._   
_“T-tutto bene, sto disfacendo la valigia” Continuò, tentando di ricordarsi dove avesse gettato i suoi boxer nel fomento di spogliarsi._   
_Dall’altra parte della porta Louis aveva alzato un sopracciglio, per poi parlare: “E c’è bisogno di chiudersi a chiave per farlo?”_   
_Non aveva ricevuto risposta, Louis._   
_“Non dirmi che ti stai già segando. Cristo, siamo appena arrivati!” Lo derise Louis, allontanandosi dalla stanza di Harry, ridendo e facendo baccano._

 

 

 

 

 

Come spiegarlo, quindi, a Louis che il problema di Harry non sono altro che le ‘cattive abitudini dure a morire’?  
Non sa da dove iniziare per spiegarlo, ma l’errore di Harry è fondamentalmente uno: l’incoscienza di non sapere che Louis  sa  già  del suo piccolo difettuccio. E non sapendolo, Harry, ha ancora tutte le buoni intenzioni per farle diventare dignitose, quelle vecchie abitudini.  
Due, tre, quattro giorni. Una settimana, due, tre…Poi è scoppiato, il piccolo Harry. Come una pentola a pressione, che borbotta, sbuffa e fuma.  
È scoppiato, Harry, esattamente come una pentola a pressione.  
Si è sventolato goffamente la maglietta, nel tentativo di resistere. Ha indossato pantaloncini corti, sebbene fossero ancora ben lontani dalla primavera. Ma niente ha funzionato davvero, è scoppiato _come una pentola a pressione dimenticata sul fuoco._

 

 

 

 

_“Donna, hai le vampate?” Gli chiese Louis, sarcastico, stravaccato sul divano e con tutta l’intenzione di guardare la Tv._   
_Harry, però, aveva neutralizzato tutte le sue buone intenzioni di estraniarsi dalla realtà, per almeno un quarto d’ora, passandogli ripetutamente davanti allo schermo, esagitato e in piena crisi – Sì, in piena crisi d’astinenza dalle sue cattive abitudini._   
_Si era sventolato con la maglia, accorciato i pantaloncini già fin troppo corti, sbuffato e di nuovo sventolato. Tutto questo facendo avanti e indietro davanti alla Tv._   
_“Và a farti fottere” Gli rispose quell’altro, a denti stretti, salendo nella sua stanza e richiudendosi velocemente la porta alle spalle in un tonfo sordo._   
_Era sempre un piacere, per Louis, essere mandando a farsi fottere da Harry._   
_“Voglio i diritti su quella citazione” Lo beccò Louis, beffeggiandolo, ora, che ne aveva l’occasione._

 

 

 

 

Che poi mi vien da pensare: Non per niente Harry ha due rondini disegnate sul petto! Le chiappe non sono propriamente un bello spettacolo come tatuaggio. E sì, Harry ha il buon senso di saperlo, secondo me, visto che si tatua qualsiasi cosa da quando ci ha preso gusto – ma questo lo fanno un po’ tutti, in realtà.  
Insomma, scoppiando, il piccolo Harry ha rinunciato. Perché in gabbia non ha mai saputo starci – gabbia che si è perfino tatuato, tanto per ricondurre il discorso a ciò che si è detto sopra.  
Perché l’astinenza non è mai stata di casa Styles. C’ha provato, Harry, ma ha fallito.  
In fondo quella è anche casa sua, deve essere se stesso – si è giustificato, mentre attuava il piano. E Louis è il suo migliore amico, perciò deve abituarsi. Deve accettarlo, ha continuato a blaterare, mentre tirava su le basi del suo piano geniale.  
Harry non lo pensa, dopotutto, che Louis sa. _Altrimenti_ non avrebbe creato un piano per farsi accettare _, altrimenti_ non si sarebbe fatto tutte quelle pippe mentali, _altrimenti_ starebbe già vagando nudo per casa.  
Quindi, essendo all’oscuro del fatto che Louis lo conosce fin troppo bene, Harry ha iniziato ad abituarlo un poco alla volta – ecco il suo piano.  
Perché ci tiene al suo migliore amico e perché, _pensa Harry_ , dimostrargli ciò che è, dal giorno alla notte, sarebbe sconsiderato e, _pensa Harry_ , Louis potrebbe etichettarlo come maniaco se, da un momento all’altro, iniziasse a girovagare per casa _come mamma l’ha fatto_.  
Così Harry ha stilato le sue mosse.  
Un passo alla volta, pensa Harry, e guadagnerà la libertà. Un passo alla volta, si ripete, e inizia col girare  scalzo  per casa .  
Le scarpe e le ciabatte non sa più che cosa siano, Harry. E Louis è parso tranquillo, quasi come se non si rendesse conto della differenza.

 

 

 

 

_“Le soddisfazioni si conquistano un_ passo _per volta” Confessò nel silenzio che circondava la casa, davanti alla colazione._  
 _Louis l’aveva squadrato, accigliato. “Sei già ubriaco alle otto di mattina o cosa?” Chiese, tra una cucchiaiata e l’altra._  
 _“Cosa” rispose Harry, mentre anche i suoi occhi avevano iniziato a “ridere” - eliminando così ogni sorta di dubbio dalla testa di Louis._  
 _“Và a farti una doccia, e che sia_ fredda _. Non ti_ voglio _così” Continuò, ridendo sarcastico. “Poi ti accompagno alle riunioni degli alcolisti anonimi” Concluse, ficcandosi una carota in bocca, prima di iniziare a sparecchiare._  
 _Harry aveva riso, di nuovo._  
 _Peccato che Louis non fosse mai stato tanto serio come in quella situazione. O quasi, visto che Louis non era mai veramente serio._  
 _“E com’è che mi_ vorresti _, invece?” Chiese, malizioso, in un sussurro all’orecchio dell’altro. Louis era sussultato sul posto: Quando quel gatto ruffiano si era avvicinato tanto?_  
 _“Lucido, dobbiamo andare a registrare” Tentò di dire, esulando l’idea che Harry stesse dietro le sue spalle, con pochi centimetri di distanza a dividerli. “Stoni quando sei sbronzo” Esalò, sorridendo a stento._  
 _Eppure averlo così vicino lo faceva stare bene, come se, esausto dopo una lunga separazione, quel leggero contatto lo rinvigorisse._  
 _“Oh, pensavo parlassimo di posizioni…” Lo schernì Harry, allontanandosi come offeso da ciò che gli era stato appena detto. Quel mattino era particolarmente ilare. Louis sorrise, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sospirando._  
 _Far cadere quel discorso con una risata ambigua era il passo giusto da fare. Andare oltre, invece, era decisamente sbagliato – aveva deciso._  
 _“Se devo essere anonimo, dovrò trovarmi un altro nome?” Chiese Harry, burlone, poco dopo, seduto sullo sgabello mentre beveva il succo che Louis aveva già preparato per lui._  
 _“No, penso che ‘idiota’ vada bene” Rispose, piccato._  
 _Aveva appena fatto un passo indietro in un discorso andato troppo oltre. E, ora, ne aveva compiuto uno in avanti per un altro dove la “normalità” della loro amicizia non era ancora messa a repentaglio._  
 _Sospirò, nuovamente, Louis, mentre saliva le scale e abbandonava Harry in cucina._  
 _Quando aveva preso la decisione di abitare con il suo migliore amico, era sicuramente sotto l’effetto dell’alcool, di sostanze stupefacenti o qualsiasi altra cosa che lo avesse condotto in quelle condizioni. Perché da lucido, da sano, lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai deciso di compiere un passo così avventato._  
 _Eh, in vino veritas. O, meglio, in_ ‘qualsiasi altra cosa’ _veritas._  
 _Tuttavia Louis sapeva di mentirsi. Erano state altre “cose” che l’avevo condotto a scegliere Harry come coinquilino._

 

 

 

 

Harry si sente già più se stesso da quando cammina scalzo per casa – mi viene da pensare.  
E, così, continua con il suo piano.  
È passato dal girovagare scalzo al farlo senza pantaloni, restando in boxer e canottiera. E anche così conciato Louis appare tranquillo, lo accetta; lo guarda, alza un sopracciglio, lo saluta o dice qualcosa, lì per lì inerente al contesto, ma fa finta di nulla. Forse ride e scherza come il suo solito. Forse.

 

 

 

 

_Harry aveva indossato le sue mutande preferite per inaugurare il passo successivo del suo piano geniale, intitolato:_ “Come far accettare a Louis la sua cattiva abitudine”.  
 _L’aveva fatto una mattina di gennaio, quando faceva ancora freddo e la pelle di conseguenza si raggrinziva._  
 _Louis aveva addosso il suo normalissimo pigiama, al caldo, e stava mangiando i suoi cereali, assonnato e svogliato. Harry era sceso in cucina con indosso una canottiera estiva e i suoi boxer preferiti: verdi_ fosforescenti.  
 _Louis l’aveva osservato con sguardo vacuo, prima di strabuzzare le iridi azzurre e accigliarsi alla vista di Harry e di quel paio di mutande, che avevano tutta l’aria di non voler passare indifferenti._  
 _Poi Louis si era quasi strozzato con il proprio boccone. Tossì rumorosamente, stava per morire, ma, alla fine, si era salvato._  
 _“Accidenti” Disse, alzandosi dallo sgabello per buttarsi sul lavabo e dare, così, le spalle al coinquilino._  
 _Louis aveva iniziato a notare la lenta regressione di Harry nella battaglia: “_ Harry vs i vestiti: chi la dura la vince _”; e aveva perfino notato che stesse vincendo Harry. Ma ritrovarselo in quello stato, proprio quella mattina, no, non l’aveva minimamente immaginato._  
“È tutta una questione di… ormoni.” _Si disse, senza farsi sentire dall’altro, prima di correggersi: “…_ d’abitudine, d’abitudine”.  
 _Poi si era ricomposto, si era girato verso Harry e gli aveva sorriso, indicandogli la sedia che aveva davanti._  
 _“Tu e il tuo vizio di ingozzarti…” Lo imbeccò, allora, Harry con nonchalance, avvicinandosi a lui con un sorriso sereno sul volto. Lo afferrò velocemente per i fianchi, mentre Louis nel frattempo si era girato nuovamente verso il lavabo, e gli aveva dato un leggero bacio sulla guancia._  
 _Erano migliori amici, Harry e Louis. E si dimostravano sempre l’affetto che entrambi provavano per l’altro._  
 _Louis a quel punto, però, già stranito da quello strano inizio di mattinata, si era irrigidito, come qualcosa nel basso ventre del suo coinquilino, che si era avvicinato_ decisamente troppo _finendo per sfregargli addosso quella cosa rigida e dura._  
 _“Tu e la tua abitudine di girare mezzo nudo” Avrebbe voluto ribattere Louis._  
 _Quella era la battaglia di Harry contro i suoi vestiti o, all’insaputa di Louis, era diventata la battaglia contro i suoi ormoni instabili?_  
 _“Và a farti fottere” Affermò, invece, ridendo._  
 _Alla fine, Louis concludeva sempre in quel modo la conversazione con il suo migliore amico._  
 _E d’altro canto era sempre un piacere, per Harry, essere mandando a farsi fottere da Louis._  
 _“Buongiorno anche a te” Aveva risposto, staccandosi di malavoglia dal corpo di Louis e sedendosi sullo sgabello._

 

 

 

Sì, dunque, dicevamo?  
Ah, che Louis e Harry sono solo migliori amici. Certo.  
Uno dei due, o forse entrambi, però, ha il testosterone sballato. Dovrebbero, perciò, farsi entrambi un controllo, secondo me.  
Dopo quella strana reazione, ho immaginato che Harry abbia preso la decisione che la reazione di Louis sia andata a buon fine e perciò di proseguire con la mossa successiva - ovvero quella di togliersi la canottiera, rimanendo in boxer. I calzini, le scarpe, i pantaloni o pantaloncini e le magliette o cannoniere non sa assolutamente cosa siano.  
È libero, Harry, di essere se stesso. E vive con Louis, il suo migliore amico.  
E Louis pare tranquillo, anche questa volta; l’accetta, la sua cattiva abitudine. Lo guarda, sempre più scettico, alza un sopracciglio – magari – o indugia, allarmato e colto alla sprovvista, sulle sue rondini. Ma non dice nulla. Gli va bene. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Il passo successivo del piano di Harry trovò il suo riscontro il pomeriggio di un venerdì._  
 _Non era voluto, in realtà, e Harry si era giustificato con “Il fato”, quando uscendo dalla doccia e, quindi dal bagno, con soltanto addosso un asciugamano a cingergli la vita, incontrò Louis, che passava di lì per dirigersi verso la lavatrice._  
 _I capelli ricci e bagnati facevano ricadere delle piccole perle d’acqua lungo tutto il suo ventre piatto, creando una pozzanghera a terra, che sicuramente Harry non avrebbe ripulito._  
 _Si studiarono, senza parole._  
 _“Capisco sempre di più perché Liam ci tenga a quel soprannome,_ Hazza _” Aveva ironizzato Louis, voltandosi a guardare altrove – era imbarazzato?_  
 _I capelli scarmigliati e bagnati, ora di un nero scuro, perfino un po’ appiattiti, lo rendevano veramente un piccolo Tarzan._  
 _E Louis si impegnò a non pensare che Zayn avesse ragione a pensare che se si voleva conquistare una ragazza, non bisognava avere mai – MAI - come compagno Harry Styles._  
 _Harry aveva fatto spallucce e aveva sorriso, grattandosi il capo goffamente, incamminandosi verso Louis._  
 _E Louis era rimasto imbambolato a osservare le rondini nel petto dell’altro – sì, proprio quelle._  
 _“Stai per fare la lavatrice?” Sussurrò Harry, fermandosi a pochi passi da Louis._  
 _Louis, finalmente, tornò alla realtà, guizzando gli occhi azzurri in quelli verdi dell’altro. Poi annuì, come un perfetto beota, cercando di darsi un contegno. Sorrise, facendo una smorfia mal riuscita._  
 _Eppure lui non era mai stato così, Louis era sempre il ragazzo dalla battuta pronta, quello giocoso._ _Chi era invece quel ragazzo imbambolato e sciocco che non aveva nemmeno le capacità mentali di proferire parola?_  
 _E Harry, dall’altra parte, lo osservò con il puro divertimento a imporporare il suo viso fanciullo._ _Perché Harry, a differenza di Louis, era sempre stato così sfrontato e burlone._  
 _Nella sua mente, poi, aveva iniziato a vagare un unico pensiero nitido: “Aveva fatto trenta, perché non fare trent’uno?”_  
 _“Sì, devi lavare qualcosa anche tu? Sto facendo i panni colorati…” Gli rispose Louis, girandosi a guardare altrove – di nuovo._  
 _Purtroppo per Louis, però, quella era stata decisamente l’unica domanda da non porgere a un ragazzo abituato alla nudità. Soprattutto se l’asciugamano che indossava era di un viola tenue e, quindi, colorato, come i panni che Louis stava per mettere a mollo._  
 _Il sorriso di Harry, difatti, si era aperto maggiormente, esattamente come l’asciugamano che copriva_ il suo tutto _._  
 _“Sì, questo. Grazie”_  
 _E Harry Styles aveva finalmente portato a termine il suo piano. Aveva condotto Louis ad accettare – con forza – la sua brutta abitudine. Aveva vinto._  
 _Glissò il migliore amico e proseguì verso la sua stanza con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in volto._  
 _“Ehi, maniaco! Torna subito indietro a pulire la pozzanghera!” Urlò Louis, improvvisamente irato, ma con tono ilare._  
 _Ad ognuno le proprie vittorie._ _Quella di Louis era stata osservare Harry in déshabillé, mentre si appropinquava a ripulire, come gli era stato ordinato._  
 _“E sarei io, il maniaco?” Ironizzò Harry, mentre puliva, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso Louis per accettarsi che ciò che stesse dicendo fosse vero. “A me sembra il contrario”. Continuò, sarcastico, trattenendo le risa._  
 _E Louis aveva riso a quella battuta, come Harry._  
 _Perché entrambi stavano soltanto scherzando. Sì, perché Harry e Louis erano soltanto migliori amici._  
 _“Ti prego, rimettiti un paio di mutande” Lo supplicò, alla fine, Louis, ridendo ancora._  
 _“Non riesci proprio a togliermi gli occhi di dosso, eh?”_

 

 

 

 

Da quella volta in poi, Harry è stato se stesso nella propria casa. E Louis lo ha accettato in tutte le sue cattive abitudini.  
Da quella volta in poi, Louis, ha iniziato a chiamare Harry: “Maniaco”, ogni qual volta se ne prestasse l’occasione.  
Eppure, lo conosciamo Louis. Non è di certo il tipo che perde l’occasione di una bella scenetta divertente. No, lui è il Peter Pan, il ragazzino che non vuole crescere… Perciò, secondo me, dopo la conquista di Harry, Louis deve averne combinata una delle sue.  
Deve esserci qualcosa.  
E, difatti, c’è. E Louis l’ha chiamata: “la vendetta contro il maniaco”. 

 

 

 

 

_Tornando a casa, Harry aveva già iniziato a spogliarsi con l’intenzione di farsi una doccia. Si era condotto in cucina, pensando di trovare Louis lì, data l’ora, e si era bloccato sul ciglio della porta, esterrefatto dalla visione che gli era stata proposta davanti._  
 _Aveva tante volte preso in giro la faccia sconvolta di Louis quando girava con nonchalance nudo per casa; aveva tante volte riso per la sua poca capacità di interloquire, quando lui, nudo, lo prendeva in giro dicendo cose che lo imbarazzavano ancora di più._  
 _E, ora, quello imbambolato, senza la capacità di spicciare parola era lui, Harry Styles._  
 _Harry, al cospetto di un Louis completamente nudo e disinibito, aveva perso sia la facoltà di parola sia l’aria da sbruffone._  
 _E Louis, soddisfatto e divertito, lo aveva salutato con “La vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo” avvicinandosi al migliore amico con un piatto di cannelloni freddi e un sorriso malizioso e cospiratorio, che aveva tutta l’aria di non volersene più andare sul suo volto; il Peter Pan, il ventenne che non sarebbe mai cresciuto, aveva giocato la stessa carta di Harry e aveva vinto._  
 _“Bon appetit, Hàrry” Disse in un fintissimo accento francese._  
 _Quella era stata anche la prima_ e vera _volta in cui Harry aveva potuto vederlo totalmente nudo.  
E "Un bello spettacolo", aveva pensato._

 

 

 

 

Louis e Harry sono due migliori amici che si divertono a provocarsi, a spogliarsi per vendicarsi, per divertirsi, o per non sentire gli anni che passano e che li rendono più grandi, più adulti. Sono due persone che si scambiano sguardi _maliziosi_ , sebbene di indicibile non abbiano nulla – a detta loro.  
Sono soltanto questo, Harry e Louis, migliori amici che si provocano.  
Ed è chiaro, quindi, che secondo me nemmeno Louis sia questo stinco di santo.  
Com’è quel detto? Dio li fa e poi li accoppia. Ecco, Dio li ha creati, Harry e Louis, e poi ha deciso di farli andare a vivere insieme. Perché sono migliore amici, certo, non tiriamo in ballo Dio in argomenti compromettenti… Non mi permetterei mai!  
Cosa? Blasfemia? E cos’è? Qualcosa che si mangia? 

 

Ma non è finita qua. Perché Harry avrà il difetto di non sapersi tener addosso due indumenti per più di mezza giornata, ma anche Louis non scherza. Anche Louis ha qualcosa da farsi perdonare, oltre alla sua propensione di divertirsi con poco - questo infatti è niente in confronto ai suoi difetti.  
Ad esempio, di peggiore c'è il suo disordine.  
I suoi boxer sono ovunque, non c’è luogo dove non ci siano. Giusto un posto è libero dalla condanna, giusto l’unico in cui dovrebbe essere pieno delle mutande di Louis: il suo cassetto. È immacolato. E Harry è fin troppo menefreghista per dirgli di darsi una controllata, perciò il disordine di Louis, quello mentale e fisico, è libero e ingovernabile – come le chiappe e le rondini, esattamente.

 

 

 

 

 

_Soltanto una volta Louis si era pentito di essere disordinato. La volta in cui Harry aveva indossato un paio dei suoi boxer._  
 _Non ci faceva più caso, quando Harry gli passava accanto mezzo svestito. C’aveva fatto l’abitudine, ormai; ma quando Harry, quella mattina, gli era passato accanto fischiettando un motivetto a ripetizione, nella testa di Louis qualcosa si era insinuato fastidiosamente, richiamandolo all’attenzione verso le parti intime di Harry Styles._  
 _Così, Louis aveva osservato il coccige dell’altro, cercando cosa non quadrasse. Se Harry si spostava a destra, gli occhi azzurri di Louis lo seguivano in quella direzione, e lo stesso se Harry si spostava a sinistra: Louis gli stava fissando con insistenza assidua il sedere._  
 _E Harry se ne era accorto, dopo un po’._  
 _“Da quando hai un’ossessione per il mio culo?” Gli chiese, a quel punto, con un sorriso piccato sul volto._  
 _“Le mutande” Sembrò correggerlo Louis, senza staccare gli occhi dalle parti intime di Harry che, ora, si era girato a osservare il migliore amico con le braccia conserte._  
 _“Sì, le mutande che coprono il mio bel culetto, vero maniaco?” Proseguì Harry, ridendo._  
 _Ma Louis non ne voleva sapere assolutamente di ritornare in sé per smetterla di fissarlo._  
 _“Sì…” Disse, studiando ancora la parte succinta._  
 _“AHHH!” Urlò, poi. “Quelle sono le mie mutande!” Continuò, indicandole e spostando – finalmente! – lo sguardo verso gli occhi verdi e divertiti di Harry._  
 _Certo, chi altri poteva avere delle mutande a righe? Solo uno con la fissazione per quel motivo, ergo Louis Tomlinson._  
 _“Davvero? Son le tue? Eppure le ho trovate nella mia stanza…” Asserì, sincero, Harry, tornando a fare ciò che aveva interrotto._  
 _Louis sbuffò, esterrefatto. Sapeva che Harry aveva ragione, che non stava mentendo. Era probabile, infatti, che le sue mutande fossero ovunque, in quella casa, tranne che nella sua stanza, o meglio nel suo cassetto._  
 _“Sei un maniaco, sapevo che avevi un’ossessione per me, ma arrivare a rubare e a metterti le mie cose…” Ribadì, allora, Louis divagando sullo scherzo._  
 _“Mutande” Lo corresse Harry, girandosi a guardarlo per un istante. Gli occhi incredibilmente accesi dal divertimento. Louis li fissò, seccato._  
 _“Peggiori la tua situazione così,_ maniaco _” Ironizzò, mentre si avvicinava all’altro._  
 _“Io piuttosto penserei al_ come _ci siano arrivate le tue mutande nella mia stanza” Affermò Harry, dando le spalle a Louis per incamminarsi verso il lavabo._  
 _Harry Styles non era mai stato così sagace in vita sua, da quando aveva iniziato? Louis se lo chiese mentre rideva e gli si avvicinava._  
 _“Le hai rubate, facile” Lo provocò, nuovamente. “Sei proprio un maniaco” lo canzonò con tono malizioso._  
 _“O, forse, le hai semplicemente dimenticate” Buttò, lì, Harry, girandosi a guardarlo, perché una scena del genere non poteva di certo perdersela._  
 _Aveva sempre l’ultima battuta con Louis, l’ultima battuta maliziosa che faceva scoppiare il suo coinquilino come fosse una pentola a pressione._  
 _Sì, Louis non ricordava affatto il momento in cui Harry fosse diventato così particolarmente perspicace._  
 _“Và a farti fottere”_  
 _“Con le tue mutande non mi si piglierebbe nessuno”_  
 _Non c’era nulla da fare: l’ultima battuta, in casa_ Stylinson _, spettava sempre e comunque a Harry._  
 _“Ma con il tuo_ bel _culetto, forse, hai qualche chance lo stesso” Aveva risposto Louis._  
 _O forse no, qualche volta, in quella casa, l’ultima battuta era toccata anche a Louis._

 

 

 

 

Harry accetta Louis e il suo disordine. E questo perché Louis accetta Harry e il suo ascendente nell’incendiare la cucina, quando si dimentica la roba che mette sul fuoco; o il fatto che la sua testa sia sempre tra le nuvole – e mai sulle spalle – oppure che si addormenti talmente facilmente da riuscirci ovunque e comunque; o come il suo girare per casa nudo, ma di questo ne abbiamo già parlato.  
Perciò, sì, avete capito bene, si ritorna in cucina. Ma purtroppo nel prossimo capitolo.


	2. Vi racconto ancora la stessa storia

**At Home**  
All about my interpretation.  
 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

I Tacos. I Tacos sono il rimedio dopo essersi svegliati troppo presto – e per presto si intende: mezzogiorno meno dieci o giù di lì.  
I Tacos sono il rimedio giusto per qualsiasi problema, per Harry Styles. Soprattutto se Harry non riesce a dormire perché lo stomaco gli brontola rumorosamente.  
Così il ragazzo si alza dal letto, mandando al diavolo ogni presupposto di passare l’intera mattinata a dormire, scosta le coperte e si infila un paio di boxer. Si arruffa i capelli, tentando di dargli un senso – che, purtroppo, non avranno mai – e guardandosi allo specchio, Harry nota che i suoi capelli sono particolarmente lisci, quella mattina, lisci e leggermente arruffati sulle punte.  
Quella è una brutta giornata, pensa, glielo dicono i suoi capelli, mentre esce dalla sua stanza e si dirige in cucina.  
La casa è silenziosa, Louis deve essere già uscito ma non si chiede, _affatto_ , dove sia. Non gli interessa.  
Ciò che importa in quel momento è soltanto una cosa: il suo stomaco deve smetterla di brontolare, così potrà tornarsene a dormire.  
Li prepara velocemente, i Tacos, perché è abituato a cucinare.  
Harry Styles, però, non ha calcolato una cosa: la sua capacità di addormentarsi – anche quando ha sonno, nonostante la fame – ovunque e in qualsiasi posizione.  
Pertanto, quando, tutto sporco di farina, getta il risultato dei suoi sforzi nella padella, prende una sedia, dal tavolo della cucina, e se lo avvicina ai fornelli; poi si siede e attende.  
Ogni tanto smuove, svogliato, la padella e con lo sguardo assente, sebbene per i Tacos – in realtà – non ci sia bisogno di aspettare molto affinché siano pronti, Harry ci riesce. Sì, ci riesce ad addormentarsi con il cibo sul fuoco e con il rischio di mandare l’intera casa in cenere.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _“HARRY!”_  
 _Al terzo tentativo, Louis era riuscito a far scattare in piedi il suo coinquilino che, accidentalmente, stava garantendo affinché la cucina andasse a fuoco._  
 _“Ma che diavolo?! I miei TACOS!” Aveva piagnucolato, a quel punto, Harry, mettendo a_ fuoco _– nel vero senso della parola – la situazione, mentre Louis con un panno e una brocca d’acqua tentava di spengere il piccolo incendio._  
 _“Certo, preoccupati del cibo! Ottimo spirito d’osservazione, zuccone” Disse, tagliente, mentre lo fulminava con lo sguardo e gettava l’acqua sull’ultimo piccolo fuocherello._  
 _“I Tacos…” Ripeté, lagnandosi e avvicinandosi in fretta al frigorifero._  
 _L’altro sbuffò mentre l’idea di non poter lasciare quella casa nemmeno per poche ore, perché altrimenti questa sarebbe finita in cenere, balenava nella sua testa senza esclusioni di colpi._  
 _“Si può sapere come fai ad addormentarti ovunque? Se non fossi arrivato in tempo…” Aveva iniziato Louis, mentre Harry osservava con sguardo vacuo all’interno del frigorifero._  
 _“Sei arrivato, perciò smettila” Rispose Harry, burbero e rassegnato. Louis strabuzzò gli occhi._  
 _“Forse non ti rendi conto della gravità, zucca vuota” Tentò Louis, avvicinandosi al ragazzo per afferrargli un polso e girarlo, così, verso di lui._  
 _Due cose Louis aveva l’abitudine di fare quando parlava con una persona, ma soprattutto con Harry: toccarlo, ovunque e sempre – anche quando la situazione quasi lo proibiva – e guardarlo negli occhi con sincerità – troppa sincerità._  
 _Due cose Harry, puntualmente, detestava di Louis, che lo toccasse quando lo obbligava a osservarlo e che Louis non capisse quando non era giornata per discutere._  
 _Così, quando Harry si voltò, obbligato dalla presa del migliore amico, lo fece seccato e di malavoglia e Louis se ne accorse, immediatamente._  
 _Perché Harry, per lui, era un libro aperto._  
 _“Dobbiamo andare a fare la spesa” Disse atono Harry, chiudendo di scatto il frigorifero con il braccio libero._  
 _“Potevi farti male sul serio se non fossi arrivato…” Aveva insistito Louis, preoccupato, cercando le iridi di Harry che, quella mattina, erano tendenti al grigio._  
 _Mentre aspettava che l’altro rispondesse lo osservò: occhi grigi, capelli lisci – più del solito – e scompigliati – come al solito – e viso imbronciato. Da ciò dedusse velocemente che quella fosse una giornata “no” per il suo migliore amico._  
 _D’altra parte per Harry il mondo era così, o bianco o nero. Spesso rideva, lanciava frecciatine maliziose a sfondo erotico, altre era con il morale a terra, burbero e diffidente. Louis ci era abituato, sebbene fosse sempre difficile trattare con lui quando la Luna era storta._  
 _“Appunto, dov’eri? Magari nemmeno sarebbe successo se fossi stato a casa…” Aveva risposto, accusandolo, mentre deviava lo sguardo attento di Louis._  
 _A volte Harry parlava in modo avventato, dicendo cose senza pensarci più del dovuto. A volte._  
 _Quest’ultimo rise, incredulo; risata che fece girare Harry dalla sua parte con sguardo ancora più ostile – se possibile._  
 _“Ora mi stai dando la colpa per essere uscito?” Chiese, stringendo la presa sul braccio._  
 _“Dobbiamo andare a fare la spesa” Ripeté Harry, che forse non aveva voglia di litigare e non sapeva nemmeno cosa stesse dicendo._  
 _“Bene, visto che parliamo di assurdità: se non avessi mandato a fuoco i tuoi Tacos non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di fare la spesa!”_  
 _Quella discussione, dopotutto, non aveva poi molto senso. Eppure Harry e Louis litigavano spesso per motivi assurdi e senza senso._  
 _“Ah sì? Perfino se la tua scorte di carote è finita?” Lo provocò, tagliente._  
 _Louis strabuzzò gli occhi e allargò la bocca, lasciando la presa sul braccio di Harry._  
 _“COSA? LE MIE CAROTE, HARRY? Ti avevo detto che erano offlimits per i tuoi stramaledetti Tacos!” Urlò, spintonando il ragazzo e aprendo con furia il frigorifero._  
 _Alla costatazione che le parole di Harry fossero la verità, sbuffò indispettito e si girò verso il migliore amico – tendente all’ex – con sguardo omicida._  
 _“Sono l’ingrediente perfetto per i Tacos” Rispose Harry con lo sguardo da cucciolo indifeso, mentre si grattava il capo, esitante; questa era la tattica che utilizzava sempre quando, al limite dell’esasperazione di Louis, si rendeva conto che usandola evitava molti guai._  
 _“No, non attacca quello sguardo da cane bastonato! Non solo hai usato le MIE carote, le hai anche bruciate!” Aveva continuato Louis, avvicinandosi a Harry con l’indice puntato verso di lui. “MAI, mai, fare spreco delle carote” Affermò, serio, nonostante trattenesse a stento – perfino lui – le risate; perché anche per Louis quella situazione, vista da occhi esterni, sarebbe apparsa assurda ed esilarante._  
 _Quando gli fu vicino, però, quell’indice andò contro il petto di Harry, al centro del petto, tra le rondini, con tutta la forza e la cattiveria che Louis possedeva in circolo. “Tu. Fuori. Spesa. Carote. ORA.”_  
 _Si osservarono, attenti e sconcertati._  
 _Si studiarono, seri, e rimasero in silenzio. Troppo vicini._  
   
   
   
   
   
E, nella tacita osservazione di entrambi, si fissano le labbra. Perché sia Louis che Harry, quando discutono, non fanno altro che osservarsi le labbra.  
Il motivo è semplice, la passione è un istinto emozionale che ti travolge senza esitazione; ed è così anche per la rabbia.  
Sono adolescenti, Louis e Harry, che travolti da un momento di rabbia come quello, vengono trascinati dalla passione – e che sia rabbiosa è poco importante, sempre di passione si parla.  
Quindi, arrabbiati e frustati, si osservano le labbra, sempre. Come se da un momento all’altro dovessero baciarsi.  
Però non si baciano mai, perché Louis e Harry sono soltanto migliori amici.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _“Non…” si schiarì la voce, spostando lo sguardo altrove “dovremmo fare una lista, prima?” Continuò, quasi con costrizione, Harry, tornando esitante sulle iridi azzurre di Louis e interrompendo quell’idilliaco – sotto certi punti di vista – momento._  
‘Non. Guardare. Le. Labbra. Non. Guardarle.’ _Si ripetevano entrambi._  
 _Come se osservare quegli occhi fosse più semplice, poi._  
 _“Lo sai che tendo a dimenticarmi le cose…” Continuò mantenendo lo stesso sguardo da cucciolo di Labrador in piena crisi d’abbandono e  facendo un passo indietro._  
 _Louis lo osservò ancora, bieco, e con il respiro affannato. Nessuno doveva toccargli le carote. Ma, poi, nonostante ce la avesse messa tutta per non scoppiare in una risata isterica, non resistette e rise._  
 _Perché era questo che Harry provocava in lui: rabbia inverosimile e risate nei momenti meno opportuni._  
 _Quello sguardo, poi, era stato così carico di emozioni inespresse che Louis non ce la faceva proprio a mantenere il broncio per più di due minuti._  
 _All’insicurezza di non sapere come avrebbe reagito, qualora Harry si fosse avvicinato piuttosto che distanziato, rideva e osservava il cucciolo indifeso, stupito; il quale ricambiava lo sguardo con sgomento, prima, e in un accenno appena percettibile d’ilarità, poi._  
 _Perché Harry era così, vedeva bianco o nero. Tuttavia nelle giornate nere a mantenersi bianco era soltanto Louis. Louis, che era capace di fargli passare via il peggiore dei malumori._  
 _E poi se il modo di vedere la vita di Harry, in bianco o nero, cedeva in un grigio con sguardi come quelli – e risate come quelle – allora Louis poteva cambiare per Harry, per il suo migliore amico. Sebbene fosse arrabbiato e in collera per il pasticcio, con quello sguardo, con quell’ammenda taciuta, poteva dimenticare e ridere._  
 _Così dopo un po’ di esitazione, risero entrambi, guardando il disastro che Harry aveva combinato._  
 _Dopo di che, stilarono la lista della spesa. “Scrivi le carote” Aveva detto Louis, fingendo di essere ancora seccato, mentre buttava il panno nero e sporco nella spazzatura e asciugava velocemente la cucina._  
   
   
   
   
   
Perché un altro difetto di Louis, come avrete avuto modo di intuire, e come naturalmente già saprete, sono le carote.  
Un difetto perché sono un’ossessione; perché Louis è arrivato a volere una scorta in casa per evitare che finiscano prima del tempo.  
E Harry, per dispetto, spesso si applica nel finirla, quella scorta, nonostante lui non ci vada pazzo per le carote. Anzi, Harry giura che è arrivato a odiarle, le maledettissime carote, perché se Louis compilasse una lista delle cose che ama di più metterebbe senza dubbio queste al primo posto e poi, forse, forse verrebbe lui, il suo migliore amico.  
È sempre stata una lotta impari, quella tra Harry e le carote. Una lotta che avrebbe sempre portato avanti, speranzoso di vincere almeno una volta.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _“Farina, uova, pollo, guanciale, spaghetti…” Iniziò Harry, rileggendo la lista per vedere se nel carrello ci fosse tutto, mentre si dirigevano verso l’auto._  
 _Louis si girò a guardarlo con gli occhi sbarrati e agghiacciato da un’idea folgorante, bloccando perfino il carrello che aveva trascinato svogliato verso la macchina._  
 _“Le carote!” Aveva urlato, ricordandosi, come il pessimo dei traditori che dimentica l’anniversario della moglie, di essersi scordato la sua scorta infinita di carote._  
 _“Ops” Rispose Harry, avvicinandosi la mano alla bocca, che già si era aperta in un sorriso beffardo. “Ho dimenticato di scriverle sulla lista” Mentì spudoratamente, facendo spallucce con disinvoltura._  
Harry Styles vs Carote 1 a 0. _Per la prima volta Harry aveva un vantaggio sulle maledette rivali._  
 _Era insolitamente riuscito a far dimenticare a Louis, per tutto il tempo della spesa, la passione immortale per le carote e quella notizia rendeva bianco tutto ciò che, aprendo gli occhi, quella mattina, ad Harry era parso completamente nero._  
 _Perché Harry Styles era fatto così, o tutti bianco o tutto nero. Però con Louis era diverso._  
 _Louis era l’unica persona capace di trasformare quel suo ‘essere bianco o nero’ in un grigio rassicurante._  
 _E Harry aveva sempre odiato il grigio._  
 _Louis lo trapassò con lo sguardo, prima di incamminarsi di nuovo verso l’alimentari. A quanto pareva, però, a Louis la giornata si era inverosimilmente colorata di nero._  
 _Perché per Louis era sempre stato così: amare o odiare il suo migliore amico._  
 _“Dove vai, Carrot?” Lo derise Harry, voltandosi verso il ragazzo._  
 _Ma Louis non rispose, perché dopotutto Harry non aveva poi così tanto bisogno di riceverla, quella risposta._  
 _E Harry non aveva mai adorato il grigio come in quel momento._  
   
   
   
   
   
Harry e Louis si preoccupano a vicenda l’uno per l’altro.  
Così quando Louis ci mette troppo per tornare alla macchina, Harry attende dieci minuti, un quarto d’ora, mezz’ora; sbuffa, mentre i surgelati iniziano a scongelarsi e l’istinto di addormentarsi gli fa desiderare di accasciarsi sul sedile e chiudere gli occhi.  
Eppure è preoccupato, Harry, perciò non riesce nemmeno a stare fermo.  
Canticchia, gesticola, afferra il telefono e spulcia ovunque, tentando di distrarsi.  
Sbuffa, puntella con il piede sul tappetino della macchina. Poi scende e fa qualche passo, avanti e indietro.  
Ma di Louis nessuna traccia. “Dove cazzo è finito?” Sbotta, scusandosi poi con una vecchietta che passa di lì, in quel momento, per la volgarità e lo spavento che le ha fatto prendere.  
Sì, Harry è capace di mandare una cucina a fuoco senza la minima preoccupazione per la  sua incolumità, ma quando si tratta di Louis è tutta un’altra storia. L’agitazione è tutta un’altra storia.  
Perciò si guarda attorno, verso l’entrata del supermercato, l’orologio al polso e le buste che ha riposto nei sedili posteriori. Sbuffa e chiude lo sportello con vigore, fin troppo, poi si incammina verso il market.  
“Che fine ha fatto Louis Tomlinson?” Pensa. “Sarà scappato con le carote?” Continua a pensare, ridendo divertito –e preoccupato dal fatto che i suoi pensieri possano essere reali.  
Ciò che Harry Styles dimentica è l’inclinazione di Louis verso i bambini di età inferiore ai due anni.  
Ciò che Harry dimentica è l’incoscienza di Louis nel perdere tempo a fare lo stupido con i bambini.  
Ciò che Harry dimentica è che Louis è un bambino nonostante i suoi venti anni d’età.  
   
   
   
 

_Quando le porte automatiche gli si spalancarono davanti, Harry non ebbe più dubbi: Louis Tomlinson aveva dei problemi._  
 _E non perché avesse in mano ben cinque confezioni di carote, no, bensì perché Louis stava gloriosamente giocando con un bambino di almeno un anno che, a sua volta, lo fissava meravigliato. Harry si fermò sul posto, incrociò le braccia al petto e attese, permettendosi il lusso di osservarlo da lontano con ingordigia._  
 _D’altronde in quell’assurda inclinazione di Louis, c’erano dei lati positivi. Louis era un incredibile spettacolo da vedere, assolutamente._  
 _“Non so proprio come tu ci riesca, Louis, mio figlio non è mai stato così contento di vederti!” Aveva esclamato la madre, entusiasta, guardando il ragazzo pieno di gratitudine._  
 _Louis aveva sorriso e allungato un dito verso il piccolo all’altezza della bocca. “Cos’è questo broncio? Devo farti ridere con le cattive?” Aveva detto, sorridendo._  
 _Il bambino aveva semplicemente negato con la testa e sorriso, arrossendo._  
 _“Oh sì, invece! I musi lunghi non sono ammessi!” Aveva replicato, prima di prenderlo in braccio di peso – come se fosse un sacco – per fargli il solletico. A quel punto il bambino non si era più trattenuto._  
 _E nemmeno Louis._  
 _Harry sorrise a quella scena._  
 _Dopotutto quell’inclinazione di Louis non era poi così male, anche perché per prendere il piccolo in braccio Louis aveva dovuto buttare a terra le sue carote._  
 _Le sue preziosissime carote._  
   
 

 

   
   
Sorride Harry, nonostante i suoi capelli siano lisci e le sue iridi incredibilmente grigie. Questo perché grazie a Louis riesce a stare meglio, perché Louis lo fa stare bene.  
Eppure, forse per orgoglio - o per altri motivi a noi sconosciuti – Harry non glielo mostra mai cosa Louis è capace di fare al suo umore; né gli mostra i suoi dubbi, le sue incertezze… Semplicemente vive e sopravvive, perché quando la giornata è ‘no’, Harry vede tutto nero e mai bianco.  
Anche se Louis, nella sua vita, è luce e bianco. Sempre.  
Louis, invece, è sempre solare. E quando si arrabbia non passa molto tempo prima che torni a sorridere e a vivere. È entrato nel supermercato scazzato con Harry, ma si è già dimenticato.  
E non per le carote.  
   
   
   
 

 

_A quel punto Harry si avvicinò, eliminando la distanza che lo separava dal migliore amico._  
 _Louis lo notò subito, con ancora in braccio il bambino sopra la sua spalla, il quale rideva come un ossesso per le attenzioni che il più grande – tra i due bambini – gli stava concedendo._  
 _La madre del bimbo, invece, osservò Harry con un sorriso sereno stampato in volto._  
 _“Ehi, guarda chi ho incontrato?” Lo aveva salutato Louis, con uno dei sorrisi più belli sul suo viso. Difatti, l’ombra dell’arrabbiatura nei confronti del migliore amico era completamente dissolta. Harry annuì e sorrise._  
 _“Salve signora Taylor, come sta?” La salutò Harry con un sorriso di circostanza._  
 _“Oh, Harry, continui a darmi del ‘lei’, mi fai sentire così vecchia!” Borbottò quest’ultima, afferrandolo velocemente per una spalla, sorridendogli infine. Harry abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise._  
 _Louis, intanto, continuava ad avere occhi soltanto per il piccolo. “Louis, abbiamo i surgelati in macchina, vogliamo andare?” Lo rimproverò poco dopo Harry, grattandosi goffamente la testa._  
 _La signora Taylor guizzò i suoi occhi scuri sul proprio figlio e si incupì. Era sempre un piacere incontrare Louis Tomlinson per il quartiere, perché suo figlio non rideva mai così tanto come quando era in compagnia di quel ragazzo._  
 _“Sì, devo ancora pagare” Aveva risposto Louis, rimettendo a terra il piccolo e afferrando velocemente le sue_ adorate _carote. “E tu, Michael, non farmi tornare a farti ridere con le cattive maniere, eh?”_  
 _Il bambino aveva annuito con più vigore e afferrato velocemente la mano della madre. “S-sì, Lou” Aveva, poi, risposto Michael, puntando gli enormi occhi nocciola sul suo amichetto Louis._  
 _“Arrivederci signora Taylor” Aveva continuato Louis, seguito da Harry._  
 _“Arrivederci cari, ogni tanto passate per il the, mi farebbe veramente piacere”_  
 _Entrambi annuirono e si avvicinarono velocemente alle casse._  
   
 

 

 

D’altronde come si può resistere al fascino del ‘cucciolo’?  
E non sto parlando di Michael, eh. E nemmeno di Harry.  
Eh no, ora la scena è di Louis. Louis e la sua inclinazione ad adorare qualsiasi tipo di bambino: capriccioso, timido, esagitato, depresso… Insomma, Louis ha la capacità di divertirsi e di far divertire qualsiasi bambino.  
Li adora e lo dimostra. Come dimostra i suoi sentimenti a qualsiasi persona abbia a cuore. Perché Louis è così: ama. Ama sempre e lo dimostra.  
E Louis a causa di questa sua inclinazione, secondo me, a volte ha fatto anche delle proposte indecenti a quel povero Harry Styles.  
   
   
 

 

 

_“Voglio un bambino” Aveva affermato Louis, dopo un breve silenzio. Harry scoppiò a ridere, schiaffeggiandosi velocemente il viso, esterrefatto – anche se non più del solito._  
 _“Prima dovresti trovarti una donna” Aveva risposto l’altro, gettandogli un’occhiata carica di sottointesi._  
 _Louis aveva fatto spallucce._  
 _“Cosa me ne faccio di una donna, quando ho te, Harry?” Rispose di slancio Louis, allungando le labbra all’insù in un sorriso felice, prima di gettare le mani sui capelli ricci di Harry per scompigliarli più di quanto già non fossero._  
 _Harry sbuffò, allontanandosi dalla presa del migliore amico._  
 _“Io sono inutile sotto quel punto di vista” Borbottò Harry, tentando di sistemarsi i capelli – inutilmente – mentre procedevano di qualche passo nella fila. “Puoi sempre sfruttarmi per il sesso, però, quello non mi dispiacerebbe…” Aveva ironizzato con un sorriso malizioso rivolto verso Louis, che aveva sorriso – imbarazzato? – glissando velocemente quel discorso – imbarazzante?_  
 _“Perché? Non ti piacciono i bambini?” Harry si schiaffeggiò nuovamente._  
 _Possibile che Louis fosse così tardo, alle volte?_  
 _“No, non so se sai come funziona il sesso ma, sai, per fare un bambino c’è bisogno di un uomo e una donna” Continuò, a bassa voce, Harry, sarcastico._  
 _Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Se sono questi i problemi, allora non c’è da preoccuparsi, lo adottiamo” Rispose con sincerità, mentre posava le confezioni sulla cassa e sorrideva alla cassiera._  
 _Harry Styles l’aveva semplicemente osservato con la bocca leggermente aperta, senza parole. Poi Louis aveva iniziato a ridere; cosa che gli fece intuire che il suo migliore amico stesse semplicemente scherzando._  
 _Il solito, insomma. Harry sbuffò seccato._  
 _Dopo aver pagato, infine, si diressero velocemente verso l’uscita e, quindi, verso la macchina._  
 _“Un gatto?” Chiese Louis, salendo al posto di guida._  
 _Sia Harry che Louis avevano un ascendente per i felini e questo Louis lo sapeva troppo bene._  
 _Si guardarono in silenzio. “_ Almeno _un gatto possiamo prenderlo?” Continuò, quasi lagnandosi._  
 _Harry pensò inconsciamente che, dopotutto, Louis non aveva poi dovuto scherzare molto riguardo all’adozione. Poi si riscosse, impazientito dai suoi stessi pensieri idioti._  
 _“Sì” Rispose atono, poggiando immediatamente la testa sul sedile e sbuffando seccato. In realtà fingeva, perché Harry aveva sempre desiderato avere un gattino._  
 _“E come lo chiamiamo?” Riprese poco dopo Louis, fomentato. L’idea di avere un animale domestico, probabilmente, doveva entusiasmarlo alla sola idea._  
 _“Perché dovrei stabilirlo io? Sei tu che lo vuoi…” Borbottò Harry, osservando fuori dal finestrino._  
 _Nonostante tutto, quella era ancora una giornata ‘no’._  
 _Harry, però, si riscosse pochi secondi dopo perché Louis lo afferrò per una coscia, con prepotenza, facendolo scattare sul posto._  
 _Harry osservò il migliore amico, bieco: “Che vuoi?”_  
 _“Ho detto: sei tu che sei bravo con i nomi. Non per niente ci chiamiamo “One Direction”, dai! Un nome per il_ nostro _gattino, Harry” Riprese, gettando di tanto in tanto i suoi occhi incredibilmente azzurri sul volto di Harry, mentre camminavano lungo la strada che li avrebbe riportati a casa._  
 _Harry osservò la mano di Louis poggiata sulla sua coscia, per poi sbuffare e allacciare le braccia al petto._  
 _Anche il modo di dire il suo nome, il tono delicato di voce di Louis mentre diceva semplicemente “Harry” riuscivano a dissuaderlo, stenderlo e confonderlo._  
Cosa gli stava succedendo? Ma, soprattutto, perché a lui?  
 _“Prima di tutto, maschio o femmina?” Chiese sperando che Louis dicesse ciò che stava pensando._  
 _“Femmina” Rispose, annuendo convinto e facendo sorridere l’altro inconsapevolmente._  
 _“Eccolo, il musone che mi sorride! Hello, my Sunshine” Lo sfotté Louis, guardandolo – fermi al semaforo – con un sorriso a esprimere tutta la gioia di vederlo sereno._  
 _Erano quasi arrivati a casa._  
 _Harry lo fissò per qualche secondo, estasiato._  
No, non sapeva proprio cosa gli stesse succedendo.  
 _“Che ne pensi di ‘Darcy’?” Chiese, scoccando poi la bocca e girandosi a guardare fuori dal finestrino._  
 _Louis rimase in silenzio, forse riflettendo su quel nome mentre Harry faceva finta di non essere impaziente._  
 _“Quando andiamo a prenderla?” Sbottò a quel punto Louis, mentre parcheggiava._  
 _“Chi?” Chiese attonito Harry, girando il volto a guardarlo e incontrando le iridi chiare di Louis fisse verso di lui._  
 _L’auto era ferma come i loro respiri._  
 _Poi Louis sorrise, magnetico e felice. “Darcy, no? Sennò chi altro, zuccone!”_  
 

 

   
Il tempo della cucina e della spesa, ahimè, è terminato.  
Ahimè un cavolo!  
Finalmente si va avanti, sebbene… No, no, non voglio spoilerarvi nulla.  
Dunque, passiamo alla camera di Harry.  
Però vi avverto, sarà un po’ triste. Giusto un po’.  
   
   
 

   
   
 _“Ah, meno male! Almeno per un po’ non sarò costretto ad avere davanti le tue chiappe al vento, Harry” Aveva ironizzato Louis, con un sorriso derisorio, mentre osservava le spalle di Harry, intento nel fare la valigia._  
 _L’altro socchiuse gli occhi, estasiato e tremante. Perché doveva aggiungere sempre il suo nome, Louis, quando gli parlava? Perché, se poi provocava in lui tanti inspiegabili effetti collaterali?_  
 _Poi, però, si trattenne, calmandosi._  
 _Sorrise e negò, evitando di farsi accorgere triste e – già – malinconico all’idea di abbandonare quella casa e il suo migliore amico._  
 _Louis però lo capì, senza nemmeno la necessità di studiarlo affondo. Si ricompose e si avvicinò al letto, sfatto, dell’amico, dove si sedette placido e attento a ogni sfumatura che imporporava il viso di Harry. “E quant’è che starai via?” Chiese con improvviso tono serio._  
 _“Per un po’ ” Aveva risposto Harry, sorridendo e girandosi a guardare di sfuggita gli occhi verdi e pensierosi di Louis._  
   
   
 

 

   
   
Louis spesso pensa di odiare Harry perché il suo migliore amico è sempre capace di prenderlo in contropiede.  
Appena conosciuto, Louis ha pensato di Harry che fosse troppo taciturno, lunatico e con la testa da un’altra parte; ma Louis ora lo sa di essersi sbagliato di grosso.  
Harry va a periodi. È scontroso, pensieroso e scostante, certo. Ma è anche malizioso, divertente e solare – sì, perfino solare – sebbene sia un privilegio che pochissime persone possono avere la fortuna di vedere.  
E Louis pensa di odiare Harry perché, adesso, lui è perfino troppo solare. Quando si rabbuia e Louis se ne accorge, Harry si sforza di cambiare umore. Lo nasconde, facendo pensare a Louis che lo faccia a causa sua.  
   
Harry pensa di odiare Louis, a volte.  
Perché di Louis, invece, è riconosciuta la sua indole all’espansività, come un Peter Pan che non ha nessuna intenzione di crescere e come il ragazzo con addosso sempre la voglia di scherzare, giocare e fare scherzi.  
Eppure Harry sa che Louis spesso è pensieroso, a volte anche taciturno e che, piuttosto che parlarne con il migliore amico, preferisce fischiettare e uscire per delle lunghe e solitarie passeggiate. Oppure sa, Harry, che se gli chiede cosa abbia che non va, Louis risponde con un’alzata di spalle, buttandola sullo scherzo.  
Louis pensa di odiare Harry, perché il suo migliore amico non gli mostra mai i problemi che lo turbano.  
E Harry, d’altra parte, pensa di odiare Louis perché il suo migliore amico preferisce i silenzi e la solitudine rispetto alla sua compagnia e alla sua amicizia.  
In realtà Harry e Louis pensano soltanto di odiarsi. In realtà, non si odiano affatto.  
Al contrario si vogliono troppo bene, ed è questo il loro unico problema.  
Perché pur di non ferirsi, fingono.  
 

 

 

Harry e Louis sono una bomba a orologeria pronta a esplodere, manca soltanto qualcuno che la disattivi.  
Perciò… BOOM.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _“È successo qualcosa?” Aveva chiesto ancora Louis, ora preoccupato._  
 _“No” Aveva risposto semplicemente Harry, evitando di guardarlo._  
 _“Non ti starai pentendo di essere venuto ad abitare con me, vero?” Chiese Louis, dispiaciuto, come se glielo stesse leggendo negli occhi._  
 _“No, Boo Bear!” Rispose, tentando di sorridere sinceramente. Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, forse ancora seccato dal nomignolo attribuitogli._  
   
   
   
 

   
Non è successo che Harry, alla fine, sia andato oltre al semplice affetto.  
Non è successo che Harry, alla fine, abbia bisogno di staccare la spina da quella casa prima di uscire pazzo.  
Non è successo che Harry, alla fine, non veda più come semplice amico Louis Tomlinson.  
Non è successo che Harry stia male perché il suo migliore amico preferisce la solitudine e il silenzio piuttosto che parlare dei suoi problemi con lui.  
No, non è successo nulla di tutto questo.  
   
   
   
   
BOOM.  
   
   
   
 

_“Perché fingi? Pensi che non capisca che c’è qualcosa che non va? Non ti sopporto, Harry, quando fai così” Sbottò Louis, alzandosi dal letto e incamminandosi velocemente verso la porta, con tutta l’intenzione di salutarlo in quel modo e sapendo già che poi se ne sarebbe pentito._  
   
   
   
 

La verità è che Harry Styles si è semplicemente innamorato. Innamorato del suo migliore amico, Louis Tomlinson. Ed è sicuramente un problema, quello. Dopo tutto ciò che tacitamente accade in quella casa.  
   
   
   
 

_“No, aspetta…”_

   
   
   
   
È arrabbiato Louis, ma non sa spiegarsi il motivo. Anzi, non vuole spiegarselo.  
Perché ammettere che ciò che fa stare male Harry, ferisce anche lui è… troppo.  
Perché ammettere che se Harry ride, anche in lui si apre un sorriso sincero è… difficile.  
Perché ammettere che Harry sia soltanto il suo migliore amico è… una menzogna.  
Perché ammettere che Louis sia andato oltre all’amicizia con Harry è… una stronzata.  
   
   
 

   
BOOM  
“Oh, bullshit!” pensa Louis.

   
   
   
   
   
 _Poi, però, alcune circostanze esterne avevano fatto serrare al suolo Louis, già sul ciglio della porta._  
 _Un abbraccio, per la precisione, era stata la circostanza esterna._  
 _“Non fingo” mentì Harry, sussurrando quelle parole sul collo di Louis. “E lo so che tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro. Ma in questo caso ti stai sbagliando.” Continuò a mentire Harry._  
 _Era facile per lui, dopotutto, nascondere per bene ciò che provava. “E poi anche tu hai i tuoi problemi e non vuoi parlarmene…no?” Aveva detto, questa volta sincero._  
 _Louis, a quel punto, era semplicemente rabbrividito a quel contatto e a quelle parole._  
 _Poi, senza proferire parola, si era girato verso il migliore amico e l’aveva abbracciato a sua volta, respirando l’odore di Harry a pieni polmoni._  
 _Gli sarebbe mancato ogni cosa di quel ragazzo – sì, perfino le chiappe al vento – e Harry poteva dire qualsiasi cosa, ma Louis sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non quadrava in quella casa._  
 _“D’accordo, sbrigati ora, altrimenti farai tardi per il treno” Aveva detto semplicemente il ragazzo, tentando di sciogliere quell’abbraccio, seppur con malavoglia e costrizione._  
 _Harry però lo aveva avvolto con più forza, perché non era ancora pronto a lasciarlo andare._  
 _E Louis glielo aveva lasciato fare, cingendolo con vigore e socchiudendo gli occhi appena. Inspirò nuovamente l’odore del migliore amico, infondendosi l’idea che, per tutto il tempo che l’avrebbe visti distanti, il suo odore sarebbe rimasto con lui a tenergli compagnia._  
 _Sì, gli sarebbe mancato da morire Harry Styles._  
 _“Ora me lo dici quanto stai via?” Chiese in un sussurro. Harry negò._  
 _Dopotutto lo sapevano entrambi che non sarebbero stati lontani per molto._  
 _Perché qualunque fosse il motivo, Harry e Louis non sapevano mancarsi, non sapevano stare lontani l’uno dall’altro._  
   
   
   
 

   
   
La bomba, però, non ha iniziato a ticchettare con la partenza di Harry; no, fatto, tutto è accaduto ben prima e molto lentamente.  
Purtroppo, però, la bomba ha ancora un po’ di tempo prima di scoppiare…  
   
   
 

 

BOOM.  
 

 

   
   
   
O forse no?  
Vabbè, in ogni caso noi ci ‘vediamo’ nel prossimo capitolo, forse.


	3. Prima volte

**At Home**  
All about my interpretation.

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Uno dei motivi che ha azionato la bomba, tra Harry e Louis, è stato un temporale.  
Ma dobbiamo partire dal principio, altrimenti non mi spiego.

 

Harry e Louis sono amici che si beccano, pungolano fino a quando non si dividono ognuno per andare a dormire nel proprio letto, la notte, quando è davvero tardi.  
Passano le giornate a sbrigare i loro impegni, a volte nello studio di registrazione, oppure a girare per tutto il mondo con gli altri della band; però quando tornano a Londra, nella loro casa, trascorrono il tempo come due persone normali.  
O almeno ci provano, a essere normali.  
A volte sembrano più una vecchia coppia sposata, altre due fidanzatini al primo mese di convivenza, altre ancora semplicemente due migliori amici – ma quest’ultimo accade di rado, solo quando litigano e non sanno far pace. 

Ma sto divagando…  
Insomma, Harry e Louis vivono insieme, e fanno qualsiasi cosa, insieme: Giocano, guardano film, parlano, mangiano pop corn davanti alla Tv, ridono… Lo abbiamo già detto, no?  
Sì, l’abbiamo detto.  
Harry e Louis dormono sotto lo stesso tetto, ognuno nella proprio stanza.  
Sì, nella propria stanza.  
Beh? Non ci credete?  
…Fate bene. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Il brutto di quella città era senza dubbio il temporale. Abituato alla pioggerella di Londra, quando Louis aveva sentito un vero e risonante tuono era saltato tra le coperte gelide del suo letto._   
_Louis non aveva mai tremato in vita sua a causa di qualcosa, ma soprattutto non aveva mai avuto paura del brutto tempo._   
_Aveva vent’anni, era diventato un cantante, girava il mondo insieme al suo gruppo e… aveva paura di un fottuto temporale._   
_Si tirò su le coperte fino a coprirsi il volto, tentando di estraniarsi dalla realtà che, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, lo stava spaventando. Sbuffò, seccato dai suoi stessi pensieri._   
_Erano le due di notte ed era stanchissimo, Louis. Eppure quel maledetto temporale non voleva farlo dormire. Appena si calmava un poco, accingendosi a dormire, un tuono lo faceva sussultare, svegliandolo._   
_Aveva iniziato a tremare, sotto le coperte, nonostante continuasse a darsi dell’idiota. Lui, Louis Tomlinson, che prendeva in giro Zayn e la sua paura del buio; anzi, e la sua paura per qualsiasi cosa, ora invece stava tremando, lui, per un paio di tuoni._   
_L’ennesimo, che risuonò con forza sviscerando fin nelle ossa con una vibrazione inquietante, lo turbò nell’animo e lo fece alzare a sedere sul letto._   
_“Cazzo!” Sbuffò, stringendo i pugni attorno alle coperte. Tornò supino, girandosi d’un fianco, socchiudendo gli occhi per osservare il vuoto._   
_Non avrebbe chiuso occhio, era quella la realtà dei fatti._

 

 

 

 

 

La prima volta, però, non risale nella loro casa. Quindi, perdonatemi se faremo un grande salto – temporale e spaziale – finendo in una città – di cui non ci interesseremo particolarmente – e in un albergo – che non citerò perché non mi pagano per far pubblicità!  
Insomma questa famosa notte risale ai primi viaggi, ai primi tour, quando di tempo tra il loro primissimo incontro ne è passato poco. Quando girano il mondo ed sono dei ragazzini, tutti e cinque.  
Louis è il più grande, ma non sempre il più grande è quello senza paure.  
Già, Louis.  
Louis, che non conosce le sue paure e nemmeno quelle due braccia che sanno farlo dormire, come mai è riuscito a fare in tutti i suoi anni di vita.  
Louis che non conosce ancora Harry, ma che già si sente profondamente legato a lui. 

 

Torniamo nell’albergo, dove Louis, da sveglio, con l’insonnia a renderlo teso e nervoso, è veramente capace di far qualsiasi cosa.  
Per esempio, svegliare anche chi dorme beatamente, nonostante il diluvio universale.  
Per esempio, uno a caso, Harry Styles.

 

 

Hey honey you could be my drug  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]  
 

_Le fortune di quella città, per Louis, o meglio di quell’albergo erano state le camere adiacenti._  
 _E a Louis e Harry, (s)fortunatamente, gli erano state date due camere adiacenti._  
 _L’idea di andare a disturbare quello che, fin troppo velocemente e in meno di un anno, era diventato il suo migliore amico, non si era attardata a balenare tra i pensieri del ragazzo,_ che aveva paura dei tuoni.  
 _Così, quando Louis si alzò dal letto per andare alla porta, condivisa con la stanza di Harry, non si fece ulteriori scrupoli ad aprirla e a sgattaiolare verso il letto del migliore amico._  
 _Un altro tuono lo colse alla sprovvista proprio quando stava per dire sottovoce il nome del ragazzo_ che dormiva beatamente _._  
 _Sussultò, trattenendo le urla e salvaguardando il suo orgoglio. Non poteva di certo urlare come una checca isterica - benché poco c’era mancato che lo facesse sul serio._  
 _Inspirò, piuttosto, tentando di darsi un contegno._  
 _“Harry…” Lo chiamò, poco dopo, con la sua voce tenera, quanto roca, afferrandolo per una spalla da sopra la coperta. “Harry…svegliati” Tentò nuovamente, scuotendolo._  
 _Un sussulto, un lamento e poi Harry si era girato, supino, con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi._  
 _“Cos…?! Boo Bear?_ **Sogno** _o son desto?” Farfugliò Harry, ironico, con la voce bassa, stropicciandosi gli occhi per tentare di mettere a fuoco Louis; anche mezzo addormentato, Harry riusciva a essere il solito smaliziato._  
 _Uno sbadiglio, un altro stropicciamento e, poi, puntò le iridi verdi sul ragazzo che l’aveva svegliato._  
 _“Ne avrai ancora per molto con quel maledettissimo soprannome?” Chiese a denti stretti Louis, mentre iniziava perfino a sentire freddo._  
 _“Non penso che tu sia venuto qui a svegliarmi, nel cuore della notte, per rimproverarmi sulla mia intenzione di continuare,_ per molto tempo ancora _, sì, a chiamarti Boo Bear, piccolo Boo Bear” Borbottò, piccato, con un sorriso in volto che pronunciava le due tenere fossette ai lati della bocca – per quanto, ormai da tempo, fossero prive di innocenza._  
 _“No, ecco, non sono qui per questo” Ammise Louis, grattandosi il capo mentre ciondolava sul posto, indeciso sul da farsi._

 

 

 

 

La storia di quel nomignolo per Louis Tomlinson è veramente imbarazzante e Harry, venutone a conoscenza grazie a una fan, non fa altro che chiamarlo con quell’appellativo ogni qualvolta se ne presenti l’occasione.  
E Louis, ogni volta, alza gli occhi al cielo, sbuffa, lo fulmina con lo sguardo ma non si arrabbia davvero. No, si sente soltanto profondamente imbarazzato.  
Quell’epiteto, che la madre usava quando era un bimbo, lo fa vergognare incredibilmente. E Harry lo sa, per questo motivo si diverte con così poco.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Quindi, perché sei qui, Boo Bear?” Sussurrò Harry, alzandosi a sedere e accendendo la luce dell’abatjour._   
_Soltanto in quel momento Louis notò il petto nudo e liscio di Harry, e soltanto in quel momento Harry notò la disperazione nel volto di Louis._   
_Louis, dall’altra, strabuzzò gli occhi, infastidito dall’improvvisa luce; balbettò facendo fuoriuscire aria e vocali e, soltanto dopo, si decise a rifilare uno sguardo arrabbiato all’altro; il quale, però, non si era perso affatto nemmeno un dettaglio delle tante espressioni – sempre più sconvolte – del migliore amico._   
_Si osservarono e tra il verde e l’azzurro trovarono un modo per studiarsi e capirsi._   
_“Cosa succede?” Domandò Harry, eliminando ogni traccia di impertinenza, sia nell’espressione del viso che nel tono di voce, osservando Louis, preoccupato._   
_“Non ridere” Supplicò Louis, torturandosi le mani e fissandole con ostinazione._   
_Harry annuì semplicemente, perché non avrebbe riso – o per lo meno avrebbe tentato di non farlo._   
_Ciò nonostante non fu necessario che Louis si spiegasse, perché l’ennesimo tuono lo fece sussultare, spazientito._   
_E Harry, allora, capì. Così “Vieni, infilati sotto” affermò semplicemente, alzando la coperta per permettere al migliore amico di eseguire il suo invito._

 

 

 

A quel gesto, non solo Louis constata il fatto che Harry, quando dorme, non indossa il pigiama, ma anche che Harry, quando dorme, ha l’abitudine di farlo completamente nudo.  
Non dice una parola, però, perché farlo renderebbe chiara l’idea che, per lui, sia un problema.  
E per Louis non è affatto un problema che Harry dorma nudo.  
Si agita, piuttosto, dondolandosi ancora per qualche secondo sul posto; tentenna tra l’idea di tornarsene nella sua stanza e urlare al maniaco… Poi, alla fine, cede.  
L’idea di un altro tuono, il freddo e la stanchezza lo conducono a spegnere la luce e a ficcarsi sotto le coperte, accanto al suo migliore amico. 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Non lo dire a Zayn” Sussurrò, mentre Harry si muoveva tra le coperte, affinché Louis potesse stare tranquillo nella sua parte di letto._  
 _“Cosa non dovrei dire? Che hai dormito con me? Non penso sia geloso…” lo provocò Harry, sarcastico; il tono di presunzione nuovamente a tingere la sua voce bassa e nasale._  
 _“Intendevo…” Ribadì Louis, dopo avergli dato una gomitata sul fianco. “Non dirgli che ho paura dei tuoni. Me lo rinfaccerebbe per tutte le volte che l’ho preso in giro per le sue stupide fobie” Brontolò, girandosi d’un fianco e dando, così, le spalle all’altro._  
 _Harry sospirò, “Ognuno ha le sue paure, Boo Bear” ribadì, imitando Louis, dandogli così le spalle e chiudendo gli occhi._  
 _Avevano taciuto entrambi, senza nemmeno darsi la buonanotte._  
 _“Tu?” Ruppe, poi, il silenzio Louis, dimostrando una certa curiosità nel tono della voce._  
 _Harry sorrise, prima di rispondere. “Sì, delle montagne russe e dei_ serpenti _”_  
 _Louis colse quel sorriso con cui Harry si era espresso e sorrise di conseguenza._  
 _“Io non ho mai avuto paura dei temporali…è questa città” Riprese, dopo pochi attimi di silenzio, rattristato._  
 _Harry sembrava ascoltarlo con piacere, forse perché una volta perso il sonno era difficile che questo gli ritornasse._  
 _“_ Ho paura di crescere. _E… ho paura degli_ uccelli _, ecco, questo l’ho sempre saputo. Crescere e gli_ uccelli _mi terrorizzano” Ammise Louis, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre lasciava che una sua mano strisciasse sotto al cuscino._  
 _Erano rimasti in silenzio per qualche secondo ancora, prima di rendersi conto di ciò che avevano detto e di scoppiare a ridere._  
Harry aveva paura dei serpenti, Louis aveva paura degli uccelli.  
 _“Ho la vaga idea che i nostri inconsci stiano tentando di dirci qualcosa, sai?” Ironizzò Louis, mentre finalmente iniziava a tranquillizzarsi, insieme ai suoi muscoli fino a poco prima tesi._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Non lo sa ancora, Louis, se quel giorno si sia sospinto in camera di Harry perché aveva l’idea in testa che il suo migliore amico sapesse tranquillizzarlo.  
Ricorda soltanto, quando ci pensa, che Harry è riuscito a fargli dimenticare il temporale, in quel momento. E che tutto ha avuto senso, in quel letto. E che quelle braccia hanno saputo renderlo spensierato a tal punto da sentirsi bene. E che non c’è bisogno di vergognarsi delle proprie paure. Perché si può sempre ridere su di esse.

Anche se la paura di crescere, _eh_ , quella per Louis sarà sempre un problema.

 

 

 

 

 

_Avevano riso ancora, schiena contro schiena, e le loro risate erano risuonate soavemente per la stanza, come se si stessero cantando una ninna nanna per addormentarsi._   
_C’era qualcosa che il subconscio di Louis gli stava sicuramente suggerendo a gran voce: Harry Styles era la sua cura contro i temporali._   
_Proprio nell’istante in cui, però, stava per abbandonare questo mondo, insieme a Morfeo, un altro boato in lontananza lo fece sussultare. “Dannazione” imprecò, alzando il capo e sistemando invano il cuscino, mentre Harry affianco a lui si muoveva senza dire nulla._   
_Quando Louis tornò a posare la testa sul cuscino, con il braccio ancora sotto di esso, sentì anche un altro braccio – non suo – cingerlo all’altezza della vita._   
_“Cos…?!” Aveva tentato di dire, girandosi verso Harry._   
_“Shh” Esalò all’orecchio di Louis, che, colto alla sprovvista, era semplicemente diventato di sale. “Ora, chiudi gli occhi e dormi. Il temporale è fuori, noi siamo qui” Gli sussurrò Harry, mentre baciava una guancia per tranquillizzarlo; poi sì avvicinò maggiormente, addossandosi sulla schiena del migliore amico, mentre faceva strisciare il braccio, libero, sotto il cuscino, accanto a quello di Louis._

 

You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]  


 

 

_Noi siamo qui_ , ha detto Harry. E, mai, Louis, in vita sua, ha sentito tanto vere quelle tre parole.  
Loro sono lì nello stesso letto, vicini, abbracciati, in un paio di coperte, in un respiro solo e in due cuori che palpitano nella stessa corsa, durante un temporale.  
Louis, in un primo momento, si smuove tra quell’abbraccio forzato, un po’ imbarazzato, sebbene, improvvisamente, si sia sentito bene, tranquillo – _a casa_.  
Oltretutto il temporale in lontananza si è completamente attenuato quando le labbra di Harry si sono posate, caste, sulla sua guancia.  
Nonostante fuori l’inferno tuonasse impetuoso, lì, al chiuso, in quella stanza d’albergo, Louis ha trovato il paradiso; e sì, l’ha trovato tra le braccia di Harry. 

 

 

 

And I’m afraid I wont get out alive  
No, I won’t sleep tonight.  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

 

 

 

Chiunque potrebbe fraintendere, se li scovassero in quel letto, uno completamente nudo e l’altro accoccolato tra le sue braccia.  
Chiunque. Per Harry e Louis, invece, di fraintendibile non c’è mai stato niente.  
Sono soltanto due amici che dormono insieme.

 

 

Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back.  
[Everybody talks – Neon trees]  


 

 

_Così aveva chiuso gli occhi, Louis, e sospirato, mentre si stava – nuovamente – per riaddormentare, cullato dal respiro di Harry sul suo collo e dal battito del cuore che bussava dolcemente sulla sua schiena._   
_Non aveva trovato il sonno nemmeno in quella oasi di pace. Perché ben presto Harry aveva iniziato ad agitarsi dietro di lui, sbuffando e sospirando._   
_Così Louis aveva aperto gli occhi, nuovamente, pensando che qualcun altro avesse deciso per lui che non avrebbe chiuso occhio._   
_E non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo a domandare cosa accadesse, perché Harry l’aveva preceduto, stupendolo e facendogli sbarrare gli occhi nel cuore terso della stanza. “Spogliati” Gli ordinò, incolore e piuttosto seccato._   
_Una parola che difficilmente poteva essere confusa con altre. Ciò nonostante, Louis “C-cosa?” chiese sbigottito._   
_Doveva essere uno scherzo. Strano che non c’aveva pensato lui, per primo, a scherzare in quel modo._   
_“Emani calore con questo pigiama e se ho caldo non riesco a dormire… Perciò, spogliati” Ripeté, chiarendo l’arcano mistero che, tuttavia, non aveva convinto ancora l’altro._   
_“Harry, se è uno scherzo non…” Iniziò Louis con un sorrisetto sarcastico, seppur titubante, stampato in volto._   
_Harry, però, lo fermò: “Che tu ci voglia credere o no, non riesco davvero a dormire. Fa troppo caldo. Spogliati” Insistette, scostandosi dal corpo del migliore amico._   
_“Ma…” Rispose, esitante, Louis, girandosi verso Harry; che nella semioscurità erano appena percettibile, lui e il suo broncio._   
_“Allora tornate nel tuo letto” Lo minacciò con tono amareggiato e severo._

 

 

 

 

 

Restano in silenzio e fermi per qualche secondo. Harry con le braccia conserte, piuttosto seccato, ha atteso sapendo già di averla vinta, mentre Louis, dubbioso, ha pensato seriamente di tornarsene nella sua stanza.  
Il tuono successivo è stato il complice del primo, perché Louis, saltando spaventato, si alza dal letto, celere, iniziando a togliersi la cannoniera.  
È stato un innocente, Louis, perché avrebbe potuto vincere quella partita evitando di farsi abbracciare da Harry; eppure eccolo lì, Louis, mentre si toglie i boxer e torna rapido sotto le coperte, evitando di freddarsi.  
In realtà, Louis c’ha pensato, eccome se l’ha fatto.  
Lui, con la sua mente sveglia, l’ha pensato immediatamente.  
Eppure non si è mai sentito così bene, in vita sua, se non accoccolato tra le braccia di Harry. Quindi è stato più furbo, Louis. Fingendo di essere seccato ha obbedito alle direttive del suo migliore amico, spogliandosi, e poi si è condotto tra le braccia dello stesso. Hanno vinto entrambi, sebbene Louis lo abbia fatto in silenzio. 

E hanno dormito insieme, nello stesso letto di una stanza d’albergo, completamente nudi e abbracciati.

 

 

 

 

_Quando tornarono ad abbracciarsi, avevano sorriso, inconsapevoli che lo stessero facendo allo stesso modo._  
 _“Tieni a bada il tuo_ coso” _Lo schernì, a quel punto, Louis._  
 _Harry rise, soffiando sul collo del migliore amico che, sperando di non farsi accorgere, era rabbrividito._  
 _“Difficile, Boo Bear, sei così_ sexy _” Lo beffò – o forse no? – l’altro._  
 _Risero ancora, tornando a cullarsi con la melodia delle loro voci._  
 _“Sì, quel nomignolo poi mi rende ancora più sexy” Brontolò, fingendo di essere seccato._  
 _La verità era che iniziava a piacergli il modo in cui le labbra e la voce di Harry pronunciavano quel vezzeggiativo imbarazzante._  
 _“Mi leggi nel pensiero” Rispose, mentre con i capelli ricci solleticava leggermente le spalle di Louis._  
 _“ ’Notte, Harry” Gli augurò, poco secondi dopo, sistemandosi ancora meglio tra le braccia del migliore amico._  
 _“Buonanotte, Louis” Gli sussurrò in risposta Harry, stringendo la stretta e abbandonando il capo sul cuscino dell’altro._  
 _Così, finalmente, al sopraggiungere dell’alba, si addormentarono._

No, I won’t sleep tonight.  
[Animal – Neon Trees]  


E al risveglio sono ancora abbracciati allo stesso modo – a cucchiaio.  
E al risveglio entrambi non hanno il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e far cessare quell’incanto.  
E al risveglio, dopotutto, aprono gli occhi, assonnati e confusi.  
Harry respira l’odore di Louis dalla sua spalla e Louis, si rannicchia, sorridendo, nell’abbraccio del migliore amico.  
Harry, così, ha la forza di volontà di abbracciarlo con maggiore forza, avvicinandoselo con avidità.  
Se fosse per Harry rimarrebbero in quel letto per tutto il giorno.  
Se fosse per Louis resterebbe tra quelle braccia per tutta la vita.  
Così, Louis Tomlinson non ci pensa molto e agisce senza raziocinio. Si gira verso il suo migliore amico e gli sorride maggiormente, gli occhi appena socchiusi e ancora addormentarti, la voce impastata dal sonno e la gioia di aver dormito poco, ma bene.  
Bene, come non accadeva da tempo.  
Poi parla. 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Andiamo a vivere insieme?” Aveva chiesto con voce roca, stupito dai suoi stessi pensieri._  
 _Harry lo fissò incredulo e ancora assonnato._  
 _Si schiarì la voce e si stropicciò un occhio con la mano libera. Poi incespicò sui suoi stessi pensieri prima di parlare._  
 _“C-cosa?” Chiese, per assicurarsi di non aver perso il senno._  
 _Louis aveva così sorriso, spensierato e felice._  
 _“Hai capito…” Esalò, abbracciando il migliore amico, incurante del fatto che fosse completamente nudo e ripeté: “Andiamo a vivere insieme, quando torniamo a Londra?”_  
 _“Perché?” Chiese, ancora, Harry, aggrottando la fronte. Louis sorrise, sotto lo sguardo confuso dell’amico. Si accoccolò maggiormente sul petto di Harry, prima di parlare, e poi “Perché voglio dormire così_ bene _come sono riuscito a fare soltanto questa notte” rispose, ammettendo con sincerità, mentre sentiva il cuore dell’altro battere inquieto._  
 _Harry Styles era rimasto in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi aveva abbracciato Louis con entrambe le braccia e aveva sorriso, carico di dolcezza._  
 _“Approfittatore” soffiò tra i capelli chiari dell’amico._  
 _“Sei tu quello che mi ha obbligato a spogliarmi” Specificò, sarcastico, Louis. Risero all’unisono._  
 _“Harry?” Continuò Louis, poco dopo, con la sua voce delicata – sebbene ancora assonnata – senza la minima intenzione di allontanarsi da quell’abbraccio._  
 _“Mh?” Mugugnò l’altro in risposta, socchiudendo appena gli occhi e respirando l’odore che Louis emanava e che sapeva terribilmente di buono._  
 _“Lo prendo per un sì” Continuò, pacato._  
 _“Mh, mh” Assentì, sorridendo sulla pelle di Louis, che lo seguì a ruota._  
 _Rimasero in quel letto per un po’, così, accoccolati, prima di alzarsi e tornare alla vita di tutti giorni._  
 _La loro, che non era affatto normale._  
  


Oh, oh  
What are we waitin’ for?  
[Animal – Neon Trees]  
 

Così iniziano a scattare i secondi, lentamente, in una corsa all'indietro di un conteggio che porta all'esplosione.  
BOOM.  
  
Ma non sempre le esplosioni sono un cattivo presagio.  
Non sempre.  
A volte esistono anche i lieto fine.  
A volte.  
  
Ci sono state altre prime volte, ma mi dilungherei troppo perciò rimandiamo al prossimo capitolo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\------ Angolo DolceVenereDiRimme -------  
  
Finalmente mi decido a parlare! :)  
Ciaoo! ** Allora? Vi piace questa storia?  
Non pensate anche voi che Harry e Louis siano l'amore? XD  
Vi consiglio di ascoltare a ripetizioni le due canzoni che ho citato perché... mi hanno ispirato tantissimo e sono la colonna sonora perfetta per questa storia. Difatti torneranno anche più avanti.  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno lasciato un commento, un piace o che semplicemente hanno aggiunto questa storia alle preferite/seguite.  
  
Un abbraccio,  
a presto,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel.


	4. Forse è BOOM

**At Home**  
All about my interpretation.

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

C’è stata un’altra prima volta. Questa, però, senza temporali a giustificare l’accaduto.  
Ma, soprattutto, a casa. A casa di Harry e Louis.  
La stanza da letto in cui entreremo, però, è quella di Tomlinson, perché la seconda – prima – volta che hanno dormito assieme è stato Harry a fare il primo passo.  
Pronti?  
Avvertenze: Se soffrite di diabete, preparatevi psicologicamente e fisicamente… perché, per carità, mica vi voglio sulla coscienza!  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Louis Tomlinson aveva tante volte pensato, da quando abitavano sotto lo stesso tetto, di andare nella stanza di Harry, durante le notti imperiture, e infilarsi sotto le coperte. Louis aveva tante volte desiderato, sognando ricordi passati, di essere accolto nuovamente dalle braccia del suo migliore amico e dormire… Dormire bene e rilassato._  
 _Eppure aveva sempre esitato, addormentandosi inquieto e fremente._  
 _Il perché era semplice da immaginare, dopotutto. Chiunque poteva pensare male. Chiunque. Perciò perfino Louis aveva iniziato a pensare male._  
 _Non era lecito, da parte sua – come di entrambi – passare le notti abbracciato ad un uomo._  
 _Lui, che era un uomo. Non era naturale. Non lo era per gli altri, quindi anche per lui._  
 _In realtà, però, a Louis era sembrato troppo naturale dormire con Harry. Così tanto da spaventarlo._  
 _Perciò, sebbene lo avesse desiderato con tutto se stesso, non si avvicinò mai, durante le notti, alla stanza di Harry._  
 _Non ci riuscì. Perché era sbagliato, innaturale, e perché aveva paura._  
   
 _Harry, invece, non aveva fatto la stessa cosa. Aveva esitato tante notti, certo, desiderando che Louis tornasse a fargli visita con una qualsiasi scusa._  
 _Aveva atteso. Troppe, troppe notti. Poi, spazientito, aveva smesso di aspettare e aveva agito._  
 _Una notte, placida e senza una nuvola a oscurare il cielo, si era alzato dal suo letto e si era trascinato velocemente nella stanza di Louis._  
 _Lui, che non aveva scuse per intrufolarsi nel letto del migliore amico._  
 _Lui, Harry, che al massimo aveva paura dei serpenti…_  
 _Non aveva nemmeno bussato, entrando. Perché fare qualcosa tra l’azione di alzarsi dal suo letto e infilarsi in quello del migliore amico l’avrebbe senz’altro fatto pentire e ritornare indietro con la coda tra le gambe._  
 _Così quando arrivò ai piedi del letto di Louis, dove quest’ultimo dormiva sereno e supino con la bocca leggermente aperta, sorrise e alzò le coperte per sdraiarsi accanto all’amico._  
 _Tentò di essere il più delicato possibile, ma Harry non era conosciuto per la sua delicatezza e Louis a maggior ragione per il suo sonno profondo… Perciò Harry lo svegliò._  
   
 

Here we go, again.  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
Eppure Harry Styles, sebbene non abbia affatto un motivo plausibile di trovarsi in quella stanza, deve trovare una scusa per giustificarsi. Perché ammettere che è in quella stanza, in quelle coperte, perché gli manca l’unica notte trascorsa insieme a Louis è… decisamente fraintendibile.  
Perciò mente. Senza prepararsi alla menzogna.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _“AH” Urlò Louis, strabuzzando gli occhi mentre il cuore aveva iniziato a battere troppo, troppo velocemente._  
 _“Buh” Aveva replicato Harry, sorridendo e sdraiandosi di lato verso Louis. “Sono io, zuccone” Continuò, ridendo._  
 _Louis sospirò semplicemente, accarezzandosi il petto per tentare di calmarsi. Non ci riuscì: troppe novità lo avevano accolto quando si era svegliato._  
 _“Che ci fai qui?” Chiese, scostandosi appena affinché Harry potesse sdraiarsi e stare comodo accanto a lui._  
 _Senza chiedere il permesso di restare, Harry si era concesso la possibilità di dormire con Louis. E Louis glielo aveva permesso._  
 _Così, in un modo del tutto naturale._  
 _“Volevo chiederti scusa per averti cancellato dal pc la colonna sonora di Grease” Farfugliò sicuro, nonostante stesse palesemente improvvisando._  
 _Se ci fosse stata la luce, come testimone di quell’incontro notturno, questa avrebbe palesato agli occhi di Louis la faccia da cucciolo paraculo di Harry Styles; tuttavia gli bastò la voce strascicata e leggermente nasale per farglielo intuire._  
 _Sorrise, Louis, sapendo perfettamente che fosse una balla. Una grandissima e meravigliosa balla che decise di prendere per vera._  
 _“Questo, però, è successo una settimana fa…” Aveva risposto, divertito, soffiando vicino al viso di Harry._  
 _Perciò era chiaro anche a Louis che il suo migliore amico fosse in quel letto per tutt’altro motivo._  
 _E quel motivo lo rendeva agitato, quanto felice. Sì, innaturalmente felice._  
 _“Non è mai troppo tardi per chiedere scusa” Ammise Harry, mentre un sorriso imperlava il suo viso._  
 _E per quanto fosse palese, a Harry importava soltanto di essere riuscito a sgattaiolare nel letto di Louis._  
 _Niente altro._  
 _“E lo fai venendo a svegliarmi nel cuore della notte?” Ribatté Louis, sorridendo maggiormente._  
 _“Suvvia, lo so che non vedevi l’ora” Sbottò Harry, per quanto dal suo tono di voce scaturisse fuori tutto tranne che la sicurezza di ciò che stava affermando._  
 _Louis, però, gli tolse ogni dubbio._  
 _“Hai ragione” Ammise, alzando lo sguardo verso il viso di Harry e soffiando dolcemente quelle due parole. “Non vedevo l’ora…”_  
   
   
   
 

And I’m afraid I wont get out alive.  
No, I won’t sleep tonight.  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
   
Sorridono, inconsapevoli, nella notte quieta ed eterna che li unisce nuovamente.  
Come se coabitare nelle ore di giorno non gli basti, Harry e Louis vogliono anche tutta la notte da condividere, insieme.  
Per quanto sia  innaturale l’idea che un uomo dorma con un altro uomo, Harry e Louis per una volta – e forse per qualcun’altra ancora – decidono di dimenticare il significato della parola ‘naturale’.  
E io mi unisco a loro. Voi?  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _“Devo spogliarmi anche stavolta?” Chiese, sarcastico e malizioso, Louis, ridendo in faccia a Harry, che lo seguì poco dopo._  
 _Inconsapevolmente si stavano avvicinando, toccando e accarezzando. Il primo a farlo, però, era stato Louis, che aveva allungato una mano – come faceva spesso – verso una ciocca riccia dei capelli di Harry, iniziando a giocarci. In quel modo, poi, capì che Harry aveva assentito alla sua richiesta._  
 _“Stavo scherzando” Aveva continuato, facendo scoppiare a ridere l’altro._  
 _“Fa sempre caldo, però” Rispose, piccato, Harry, alzando appena il capo, e socchiudendo gli occhi, per farsi accarezzare in viso dalla mano di Louis, che stringeva ancora i suoi capelli._  
 _Un gesto così naturale, d’abitudine._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Louis, infatti, accarezza sempre, quando gli è concesso, i capelli di Harry. Perché lo rilassa, ma soprattutto perché destabilizza l’altro – cosa che lo fa sempre sorridere, contento di sortire in Harry quell’effetto _naturale_.  
E Harry, quando Louis gli accarezza i capelli, reagisce sempre nello stesso modo: socchiude le palpebre e cade nell’oblio; poi, come se fosse necessario per la sua sopravvivenza, fa di tutto affinché le mani di Louis, che stringono le sue ciocche ribelli, arrivino fino alla sua pelle.  
Perché le esige le mani di Louis su di lui.  
Perché sono il Nirvana, ogni volta, le sue carezze.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _“Mio il letto, mie le regole” Borbottò Louis, allontanando le mani dal suo migliore amico._  
 _Harry tornò alla realtà troppo velocemente a causa di quel gesto, a causa di quella mancanza improvvisa con il contatto della pelle di Louis._  
 _Così sbarrò gli occhi, infastidito, e afferrò le mani di Louis per riportarle sulla sua pelle._  
   
   
   
   
Appunto. Un’esigenza, la sua. Possessiva, ma pur sempre naturale.  
   
 

   
I want some more.  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
 _“D’accordo” Aveva risposto, secco, e senza espressione nel tono di voce._  
 _Louis aveva sorriso, divertito, prima di tornare ad accarezzarlo delicatamente._  
 _“Sì, però, dopo le coccole tu mi abbracci” Lo minacciò Louis, sapendo già di dargliela vinta._  
 _Harry, infatti, rise come un gatto nell’atto di fare le fusa. Poi “Tuo il letto, tue le regole” miagolò._  
 _E Louis rise._  
 _E lo fece nel modo più naturale possibile._  
   
   
   
Come può essere, quindi, innaturale un gesto tanto… impeccabile?  
Non so se mi spiego. È assurdo, no?  
 

   
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everydody talks, too much.  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]

Parlando di gesti impeccabili, torniamo al risveglio.  
Harry e Louis hanno, perciò, dormito per la seconda volta insieme.  
Si sono addormentati nella medesima posizione, perché Louis lo ha minacciato. E Harry, quindi, è chiaro che sia stato costretto a posizionarsi a cucchiaio dietro di Louis e a cingerlo con un braccio attorno alla vita.  
Sì, è stato costretto a strisciare un braccio sotto al cuscino di Louis e ad addormentarsi accanto al capo dell’amico, condividendo lo stesso guanciale.  
Sì, lo ha costretto Louis a rimanersene buono, accoccolato sulla sua schiena, e ad addormentarsi con i loro respiri in simbiosi e con i loro battiti cardiaci, per quanto frenetici, all’unisono.  
Non ci sono dubbi in merito, nevvero?  
Bene, ora ve li faccio venire io i dubbi.  
   
Il risveglio è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso.  
   
Anzi, il risveglio ha favorito lo scoppio della bomba tra Harry e Louis.  
   
 

   
It’s us that made this mess  
 Why can’t you understand?  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
 _Quando Louis si svegliò, la mattina dopo, non aprì gli occhi immediatamente._  
 _Perché tornare alla realtà gli costava troppa fatica, troppa delusione. Perché stava bene tra quelle braccia. Perché le bramava, perfino nei suoi sogni più inquieti._  
 _Così rimase accoccolato tra le braccia di Harry e il suo petto che, senza rendersene conto, durante la notte era diventato il suo cuscino alternativo._  
 _Non ragionò su quanto stesse facendo, quando iniziò ad accarezzare l’addome dell’amico, altezza della farfalla._  
 _O meglio, lo fece solo per mettere in luce quanto Harry, in pochissimo tempo, fosse cresciuto e avesse abbandonato la sua natura di fanciullo._  
 _Le spalle larghe, alto già più di lui, e i muscoli del petto già formati.  Non che fosse quest’uomo muscoloso, Harry, però sicuramente lo era più di lui._  
 _Abbozzò un sorriso, mentre continuava l’esplorazione; senza nemmeno sapere di che tipo fosse, l’esplorazione che stava portando avanti, continuò semplicemente ad accarezzarlo._  
 _Quando, poi, Harry, ancora completamente addormentato, a quel contatto, aveva mugugnato – di piacere?! – Louis si era bloccato, rimanendo di sale._  
 _E non perché quel mugugno l’avesse spaventato o inorridito.  Affatto, la reazione era stata totalmente diversa. Gli era piaciuto, sentirlo gemere; aveva stuzzicato i suoi sensi intorpiditi e, sempre quel mugugno, gli aveva sussurrato implicitamente di continuare - di continuare a toccarlo e ad accarezzarlo._  
 _Perché sentire di appagare con così poco un'altra persona lo aveva reso felice._  
 _Ancora più felice di quanto già non fosse, in quel momento, accoccolato tra le braccia di Harry. No, quel mugugno era stato ancora più forte,_ naturale _._  
 _Così, senza inibizioni, scese con la mano, accarezzando lievemente intorno all’ombelico dell’altro._  
 _E allora Harry si era smosso, fremente, continuando a dormire – e  a sognare che, magari, quella mano fosse di una donna._  
 _“Louis…” Farfugliò, poi, nel dormiveglia. E, sentendosi chiamare in causa, Louis aveva alzato il capo in direzione di Harry, strusciando sulla pelle_ come se fosse un gatto nell’atto di fare le fusa _._  
 _Socchiuse gli occhi e si decise a tornare alla realtà, ma soltanto con un piccolo spiraglio dei suoi occhi azzurri, soltanto per un’impercettibile momento._  
 _“Mh?” Mugugnò, poi, scoprendo che anche Harry aveva continuato a tenere gli occhi chiusi._  
 _Così li richiuse anche lui, mentre tornava ad accarezzarlo, ormai, sulla pancia._  
 _Harry lo strinse con più forza, ma non rispose._  
 _E allora a Louis fu chiaro il fatto che Harry stesse ancora dormendo. E sorrise perché non erano mani di donna quelle che stava sognando e desiderando Harry. Bensì le sue._  
 _Si lasciò, così, trasportare dal dormiveglia, dalle sensazioni naturali che lo stavano avvolgendo e lo accarezzò anche in altri luoghi, oltre il bacino._  
 _Cadde così nell’innaturalezza, nell’impeccabile. E lo fece con tutti e due i piedi. Felice, come se fosse la cosa più naturale esistente al mondo._  
 _Lo accarezzò, mentre dormiva, trovandolo sveglio in quei luoghi nascosti._  
 _E sorrise maggiormente, divertito e sempre più orgoglioso di provocare quelle sensazioni all’altro._  
 _No, non era imbarazzato o inorridito alla costatazione che Harry Styles fosse eccitato grazie  - o a causa – sua._  
 _Era felice, naturale, libero._  
 _Sì, erano liberi._  
 _E soltanto al sopraggiungere del piacere, poi, Harry aveva aperto gli occhi, colmo di pienezza e gratitudine, abbracciato dal Nirvana e dal_ suo _Louis che lo stava accarezzando, come mai aveva fatto prima di allora._  
 _Si svegliò, Harry, venendo al mondo. Nel modo più naturale possibile. Con il cuore che correva impazzito, il respiro affannato ma pieno. Pieno di Louis e Harry, insieme._  
Louis e Harry, che insieme cozzavano alla perfezione.  
 _“Louis…” Ansimò Harry, guardando le iridi azzurre con le sue incredibilmente verdi,  provocando nel diretto interessato una trottola felice all’interno della pancia._  
   
   
 

Never thought I’d live  
 To see the day  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
E quando Harry mette a fuoco ciò che è accaduto, la goccia è appena traboccata dal vaso, con l’intenzione di sopraggiungere in fretta al suolo.  
Quando Harry viene, colto da un orgasmo mattutino, la bomba ha semplicemente iniziato a scoccare gli ultimi rintocchi.  
Non è affatto scoppiata.  
   
 

   
I can be your new addiction  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]  
 

   
   
   
   
 _Prima che Louis potesse pentirsi, prima che la realtà affondasse sulle loro vite, Harry colse il momento e ribaltò la situazione._  
 _E lo fece ad occhi chiusi, così come Louis. Appoggiò velocemente sul materasso il corpo dell’amico e si distese al suo fianco, baciandogli velocemente il collo. Si adoperò poi a togliere la maglietta del suo pigiama a righe – e Louis glielo fece fare di buongrado._  
 _Buttandola a terra, dopo, iniziò ad accarezzarlo lungo il ventre, così come aveva fatto Louis ma accostando, a quei leggeri movimenti, le sue labbra piene._  
 _E Louis era rabbrividito, scosso da tante e troppe piacevoli sensazioni._  
 _Non dormivano più, però fingevano di farlo… Perché era più semplice, quanto innaturale visto che fingevano qualcosa che veniva fuori con troppa naturalezza._  
 _“H-harry” Ansimò Louis con quel timbro di voce che lo mandava sempre in estasi, ma che, ora, era stato perfino un eufemismo definirlo così._  
 _“Mh?” Farfugliò, senza staccarsi dalla pelle di Louis – non per altri motivi, piuttosto perché sapeva che non era capace a staccarsi, ora, che era stato liberato._  
 _“Fallo” Brontolò, pensando – forse – che Harry stesse esitando. Quanto si sbagliava, Louis; povero e sciocco, Boo Bear._  
 _E Harry Styles aveva riso a quello stupido doppio senso che la parola di Louis lo aveva condotto a pensare._  
 _“Sei sempre così inopportuno, Carrot” Sussurrò sulla pelle nivea di Louis._  
 _“Mh?” Mugugnò una richiesta, aggrottando la fronte, l’altro._  
 _“Potevi dire tante parole e hai scelto ‘Fallo’ ” Spiegò, allungando il viso in un sorriso e facendo così comparire le sue graziose fossette._  
 _A quel punto, allora, Louis capì e rise insieme a Harry._  
 _“Sei tu Mr Malizioso, Harry” Brontolò con il sorriso sulle labbra, alzando le braccia per accarezzare i capelli dell’altro._  
 _Harry socchiuse gli occhi e guizzò le pupille verdi verso il viso di Louis, che lo stava già fissando chissà da quanto tempo._  
 _“Lo so, perciò… ‘Fallo’?” Ironizzò, osservando felice di essere in una realtà che non lo aveva ancora inabissato. Felice di aver aperto gli occhi, insieme al migliore amico._  
 _Felice di essere, nella totale naturalezza, libero._  
 _“Fallo”_  
   
   
   
   
 

It’s just the world is quiet  
 So hush, we both can’t fight it  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
   
E Harry lo ha fatto, lo ha imitato e stravolto. Lo ha accarezzato, oltre il ventre. Si è reso peccabile e innaturale.  
E sebbene, al contrario di lui, Louis sia già sveglio mentre Harry lo ricambia, prova le stesse identiche emozioni dell’altro.  
Si sente pieno, accolto nel Nirvana, tra le braccia di un uomo; si sente libero, naturale, spiazzato ma felice, tra le mani di Harry.  
   
   
 

   
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
[Animal – Neon Trees]  
 

   
   
Quando, poi, il telefono di Louis, però, interrompe quello spazio che si sono ritagliati, la realtà, che fino ad allora ha aleggiato tra loro attendendo il momento giusto, gli crolla inevitabilmente addosso.  
Ciò che gli è sembrato naturale fino ad allora inizia a essere sporco, peccaminoso… innaturale.  
Evitano di guardarsi, entrambi poi si alzano dal letto – non più immacolato – e Harry abbandona la stanza, quando Louis risponde alla chiamata.  
   
In quel momento, il vaso ha traboccato e la bomba è esplosa.  
   
   
   
   
BOOM.  
   
   
   
   
Quando si incontrano, pochi minuti dopo, in cucina, sono imbarazzati. Si sorridono a stento, si evitano così come evitano di scontrarsi, toccarsi e avvicinarsi.  
“Buongiorno” si dicono, sapendo entrambi che il buongiorno è stato spezzato, interrotto e bloccato dal sopraggiungere della telefonata.  
Sanno che non sarà affatto un “Buongiorno”, ora, che non si sono spiegati.  
E Harry e Louis sono come due pentole a pressione dimenticate sul fuoco, stanno per fumare e scoppiare, divampanti.  
“Dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri” Dice secco Louis, grattandosi il capo. Harry si gira, lo guarda con piglio, poi torna a prepararsi la colazione e annuisce.  
“Dove?” Chiede, poi, secco.  
Loro non sono così formali. Loro trovano sempre qualcosa su cui prendersi in giro.  
Eppure…  
“Un’intervista” Risponde atono l’altro, afferrando velocemente dal frigorifero una carota, per risalire le scale, celere, per poi rinchiudersi in bagno.  
   
   
   
   
BOOM  
   
   
   
   
Harry e Louis, non contenti di essere migliori amici, hanno infranto le regole e rischiano, ora, di non esserlo più.  
Una volta che si sono vestiti e preparati in un rigoroso, quanto imbarazzante, silenzio, escono di casa e raggiungono gli altri.

   
Here we go again  
We’re sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You’re just a canible  
And I’m afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won’t sleep tonight.  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

   
   
… Il resto, però, nel prossimo capitolo.  
Perché la suspance funziona sempre con il pubblico.  
E io sono tremendamente masochista quest’oggi.

 

 

 


	5. A casa

**At Home**  
 **All about my interpretation.**  


  


 

 

 

 

 

Quando l’intervistatrice chiede a Harry, dopo varie domande poste ad altri, come gli piacerebbe trascorrere il suo tempo libero, lui risponde senza malizia e perfino un po’ stralunato: “nel letto”.  
Forse, ripensando alla mattina e al risveglio con Louis.  
   
   
   
 _E Louis aveva tossito, imbarazzato, concentrando di conseguenza l’attenzione su di sé e maledicendosi subito dopo._  
 _“Harry dorme sempre e ovunque, non c’è da stupirsi” Aveva continuato, tentando di essere il più sarcastico possibile._  
 _Avevano riso, ma soltanto Harry era rimasto serio con lo sguardo vacuo, perso nei meandri dei suoi pensieri scuri e turbinosi._  
 _“Che ne sai che non faccia altro nel letto?” aveva ironizzato Niall con sguardo divertito._  
 _Louis l’aveva fulminato con i suoi occhi, ora, freddi - sguardo che, tuttavia, passò indifferente agli altri._  
 _Harry,invece, aveva finalmente sorriso – seppur impercettibilmente._  
 _“Perché noi viviamo insieme” Aveva ribattuto Louis._  
 _Harry l’aveva osservato e i suoi occhi verdi non erano mai stati tanto cattivi come in quel momento._  
 _“Appunto” Aveva bisbigliato Niall, senza farsi sentire da nessuno._  
   
   
   
All’intervistatrice, quell’ultima affermazione di Louis piace particolarmente.  
E non ha sentito quella di Niall, per fortuna!  
   
   
   
 

I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
 _“Chi sono le Larry shipper?” Chiese, difatti, poco dopo, la stessa._  
 _Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo._  
 _Liam aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, allungando le labbra in un sorriso, mentre Niall aveva riso sotto i baffi. Zayn aveva guardato a terra – forse annoiato o forse per trattenere le risate anche lui._  
 _Louis era rimasto di sasso, mentre Harry era totalmente assente e piuttosto silenzioso._  
 _Nonostante quella domanda gli venisse posta ogni sacrosanta volta, per Louis e Harry, quella fu decisamente strana._  
 _Non si fecero notare preoccupati, sorridendo a stento._  
 _“Sono tutte coloro che credono che tra me e Harry ci sia una relazione segreta” Rispose Louis, gesticolando più del dovuto._  
 _Aveva velocemente indirizzato, a fine risposta, i suoi occhi azzurri nella direzione di Harry, piegandosi appena col capo, ma poi se ne era pentito. “E scrivono strane fanfiction su noi due, insieme…” Aveva continuato Louis, facendo una smorfia –_ una finta smorfia.  
 _Harry, che deviava ancora le sue occhiate, freddo e seccato, aveva abbassato il capo._  
 _Si sentiva sconfitto._  
 _“Da come ne parli sembra che ti dia fastidio questa cosa…” Aveva presunto la giornalista._  
 _Louis aveva annuito, titubante. “Sì, l’ho già detto che per me sono tutte stronzate…”_  
   
   
   
Silenzio.  
Liam, Niall e Zayn non sorridono più, ma guardano Harry.  
Harry che continua a guardarsi le scarpe.  
Si sente sconfitto per quelle stronzate.  
   
   
 _“Però abitate assieme…” Aveva alluso, smaliziata, la donna, facendo sorridere il suo pubblico._  
   
 

 

Everybody talks, everybody talk.  
Everybody talks, too much.  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
“In realtà sono innamorati l’un l’altro, ma non lo sanno ancora” Ironizza Liam a bassa voce, come se non volesse farsi sentire dai due.  
Ridono ancora tutti, perfino Louis – che, però, è palesemente teso.  
Harry, no.  
Harry è rimasto a “Per me sono tutte stronzate”.  
E non ride, preferisce il silenzio.  
Ed è sconfitto.  
   
   
   
 

Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you’re giving me is fiction  
I’m a sorry sucker and this happens all the time.  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
A fine intervista, Harry si alza, ancora silenzioso, e abbandona lo studio seguito dai suoi compagni.  
Louis tenta di avvicinarsi, ma non ci riesce. Harry lo devia, glissandolo.  
L’ultima cosa che può fare, ora, Louis, è toccarlo.  
Poi Harry si toglie il microfono attaccato al viso e se ne va dallo studio.  
A chi gli chiede “Dove vai?” lui risponde con “Vado a fare un giro”.  
E sparisce per tutto il giorno, lasciando quel silenzio sconcertante ad assordire le menti dei suoi compagni – soprattutto quella di Louis.  
   
   
   
   
 _Louis rincasò dopo essere stato fuori per tutto il giorno con gli altri, escluso Harry._  
 _Harry, che era sparito per tutta la giornata dopo l’intervista._  
 _Harry, che all’sms di Louis, inviato nel pomeriggio con un semplice “Dove sei?”, aveva risposto ore più tardi con un striminzito “Ci vediamo a casa”._  
 _Harry, che non era ancora tornato a casa._  
 _Si sentì mancare il fiato, Louis, spaventato dal fatto che avesse rovinato tutto._  
 _“Harry?” Lo chiamò invano, gironzolando per casa, mentre la voce gli moriva in gola._  
 _Harry non c’era._  
 _Prese il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni e digitò il suo numero velocemente, senza pensarci, appoggiandosi sul tavolo della cucina con i gomiti e attendendo, impaziente._  
 _Perlomeno squillava. Uno squillo, due, tre… poi occupato._  
 _Harry non aveva risposto e Louis aveva strabuzzato gli occhi osservando il cellulare, atterrito._  
 _Dove era finito Harry?_  
 _“Che cazzo, Hazza!” Sbottò, ricomponendo il numero e premendo il tasto verde per far partire, di nuovo, la chiamata._  
 _Quella volta, però, il telefono risultava spento._  
   
   
   
   
Louis impazzisce, sapendo di aver fatto una stronzata.  
Non sa spiegarsi ciò che è successo la mattina, in quel letto.  
Sa soltanto che l’ha voluto, l’ha desiderato. Sa che quando Harry ha fatto capolinea ai piedi del suo letto, svegliandolo, in lui qualcosa si è aggrovigliato, trottolando felice di vederlo lì, vicino, con gli occhi verdi puntati addosso e il desiderio, espresso in essi, di volersi accoccolare accanto a lui un’altra volta – magari per sempre.  
Riconosce che dormire tra le braccia di Harry, per un’altra volta dopo tanto tempo, lo ha fatto sentire bene, tranquillo – **a casa** , di nuovo.  
Sa che svegliarsi tra le braccia del migliore amico è una sensazione diversa, naturale, libera.  
Sa che averlo toccato, accarezzato ed essersi fatto ricambiare è… sbagliato, innaturale.  
Eppure questo sbaglio gli è piaciuto. Tanto. Ed è questo che l’ha fatto spaventare, che l’ha fatto indietreggiare.  
Quando, poi, la giornalista gli ha posto la domanda sulla “Larry”, in lui qualcosa si è smosso.  
L’ha atterrito, perché nel ricordarsi delle “Larry shipper” quel giorno – proprio quel giorno! – per la prima volta non ha più pensato che le loro idee fossero stronzate.  
No, per la prima volta ha pensato: “Loro hanno ragione, hanno sempre avuto ragione”.  
   
   
   
 

They don’t know about us.  
[They don’t know about us – One Direction]

   
   
   
   
Forza, esultate, perché io che sto scrivendo lo sto facendo.  
Ok, questo era soltanto per sdrammatizzare; insomma per alleggerire la situazione.  
Lo so che ho sortito l’effetto contrario, torniamo alla storia.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Quando Harry tornò a casa, poche ore dopo i tentativi di Louis di rintracciarlo, lo fece con il volto segnato dalla stanchezza e con un incredibile silenzio che era perdurato fin dalla mattina._  
 _“Dove diavolo sei stato, Harry?” Gli chiese Louis, con la voce fin troppo acuta, girandosi verso la porta, seduto sul divano dove si era messo ad attenderlo, pensando troppo – decisamente troppo._  
 _Harry l’aveva guardato con un sopracciglio alzato, lo sguardo vuoto e le occhiaie disegnate ai contorni delle iridi verdi – ora fin troppo malinconiche e prive della solita malizia che le caratterizzava._  
 _“Sono andato a comprare i biglietti del treno” Sussurrò atono, chiudendo la porta di casa._  
 _A quelle parole Louis si era alzato dal divano, atterrito. Aveva fissato le spalle di Harry, con gli occhi sbarrati, fin quando l’altro non si era girato verso di lui, gli occhi rivolti a terra._  
 _“Per dove?” Chiese, avvicinandosi all’altro per tentare di afferrare il pezzo di carta che aveva tra le mani._  
 _“Vado a casa” Aveva semplicemente risposto, guardandolo poi, dall’alto della sua altezza con un mezzo sorriso. Fece un passo indietro._  
 _L’ultima cosa che Louis doveva fare, in quel momento, era avvicinarsi per toccarlo._  
 _E Louis non poté fare a meno di pensare, senza il coraggio di aprire bocca e dirlo sul serio: “Ma è questa casa tua”._  
   
   
   
   
   
Eppure si sbaglia Louis o perlomeno non lo sa se Harry consideri quella – come fa lui – come propria casa.  
È stato lui, difatti, ad andare nel suo letto per la prima volta. È stato lui a chiedergli di andare a vivere insieme. È stato lui ad accoglierlo nel proprio letto, una seconda volta. È stato lui che si è fatto abbracciare dal migliore amico.  
Ma, soprattutto, è stato lui ad andare oltre…  
   
   
   
 

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
Harry ha soltanto la colpa di essersi innamorato di Louis.  
Perché Louis è incredibilmente disordinato e scorda le mutande nella sua stanza, perché Louis tenta di farlo felice cucinandogli i cannelloni – seppur congelati –, perché Louis adora il guanciale che gli cucina – quando in vent’anni l’ha sempre detestato –, perché Louis lo manda sempre a farsi fottere, perché lo accetta così com’è – anche con le chiappe al vento -, perché Louis si vendica – mostrandosi nudo –, perché lo fa sorridere, lo fa ridere, lo rende spensierato e libero, perché Louis si è lasciato abbracciare, perché al risveglio gli ha chiesto di andare a vivere insieme, perché Louis vuole adottare un figlio con lui – che poi si è trasformato in Darcy, il gatto – e perché Louis l’ha toccato, l’ha accarezzato, gli ha fatto raggiungere il Nirvana.  
Perché Louis è capace di farlo star male – anche questo significa innamorarsi, dopotutto.  
Ma soprattutto, perché con Louis, Harry si sente **a casa**.  
   
   
   
 

They don’t know how special you are.  
They don’t know  
What you’ve done to my heart  
They can say anything they want,  
Cause they don’t know about us.  
[They don’t know about us – One Direction]

   
 

 

Il resto, come dicono gli antichi, è storia.  
Em, nel senso che già lo sappiamo.  
Breve riepilogo?  
E breve riepilogo sia.  
   
Harry prepara la valigia sotto lo sguardo di Louis. Louis tenta di sdrammatizzare, ma non  
ci riesce – esattamente come non ci sto riuscendo io… Louis, ti compatisco.  
Sempre Louis legge negli occhi di Harry che qualcosa non va e, anche se sa benissimo cosa non vada in tutto quello che è successo, fa finta.  
Fa finta, come Harry, che vada tutto bene. Però chiede; domanda perché vuole che parlino, discutano… Pur di evitare tutto quello che sta accadendo.  
Perché alla sola idea che Harry, quella notte, non dorma sotto il suo stesso tetto, lo fa stare male, non lo fa respirare.  
 _Come può andarsene? Così? Senza un minimo cedimento?_  
Poi si arrabbia, tenta di andarsene. E Harry, allora, freddo come è stato tutto il tempo, si scioglie e cede.  
Perché è innamorato. Perché anche se soffre, non vuole andarsene in quel modo.  Vorrebbe restare, dire tante di quelle cose che però non pronuncia.  
Perché sarebbero stronzate – secondo Louis.  
   
   
 

It started with a whisper  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
Così “Non fingo” dice semplicemente, abbracciandolo. “ _Ma devo andare”_ pensa.  
“E lo so che tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro. Ma in questo caso ti stai sbagliando.” Continua, soffiandoglielo sul collo. “ _Ma se mi dici che non è una stronzata il fatto che io mi sia innamorato di te, resto.”_ Pensa, chiudendo gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime.  
Parla ancora, Harry, senza sapere bene cosa stia dicendo.  
Attende, mentre nella sua testa continua a promettersi che se solo Louis gli chiedesse di restare, lui lo farebbe – nonostante faccia male, nonostante siano stronzate.  
Poi Louis si gira verso Harry per ricambiare l’abbraccio e Harry torna a sperare. Apre gli occhi, illuminati da una luce smeraldina, “ _dimmi di restare”_ pensa con ossessione.  
“D’accordo, sbrigati ora, altrimenti farai tardi per il treno”  
Eppure Louis non lo ferma e la speranza di Harry muore insieme alla _stronzata_  di essere innamorato del suo migliore amico.  
Louis tenta di sciogliere l’abbraccio, dopo quelle parole, ma Harry non vuole lasciarlo andare.  
Non ancora, non è pronto.  
Così l’afferra di nuovo e l’abbraccia. E Louis tituba, all’inizio, ma poi ricambia con vigore.  
Perché anche Louis non vuole lasciarlo andare, perché è perso sapendo che il suo migliore amico non dormirà in quella casa, con lui, per non si sa quanto tempo.  
Perché Louis vuole gridargli di restare con lui. Perché anche se inizialmente pensava fossero stronzate, ora non crede più che lo siano.  
Però tace.  
Perché non è egoista. Perché se Harry vuole tornare dalla sua famiglia, non può costringerlo a restare con lui – in quella che lui crede essere la loro casa.  
Perché se per Harry non è quella la casa in cui si sente bene, così come è, invece, per Louis, lui non può farci nulla.  
Perché Louis non può fare l’egoista con la persona che ama.  
   
   
   
   
 _“Vuoi che ti accompagni alla stazione?” Chiese Louis, sul ciglio della porta._  
 _Harry si era semplicemente girato a guardarlo, negando poi con un gesto del capo. “No, ho chiamato il taxi. Grazie lo stesso.” Rispose, abbassando lo sguardo come se fosse sconfitto._  
 _E lo era._  
 _Perché erano stronzate._  
   
 

 I don't wanna hide any part of me  
from you.  
[Underneath - Adam Lambert]

   
   
“Resta. Non te ne andare. Rimani.”  
“Dimmi di restare, di non andare via, di rimanere.”  
Pensano entrambi, ma non se lo dicono.  
   
   
   
   
 _Poi dopo un sorriso appena abbozzato Harry aveva trascinato il trolley lungo il vialetto di casa e, infine, fuori dal cancelletto. Prima di salire sul taxi, però, si era concesso un altro sguardo verso casa – la loro casa._  
 _Sorrise nuovamente a Louis che lo fissava pallido e apparentemente tranquillo – mentre dentro, invece, stava combattendo la terza guerra mondiale._  
 _Louis gli sorrise in risposta, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle prima di mostrare le sue debolezze, prima che il suo egoismo potesse avere la meglio in lui._  
 _E Harry salì in macchina, velocemente, prima di mostrarsi debole al ragazzo che commentava quelle cose, etichettandole come “stronzate”._  
   
   
   
   
Quando Louis chiude la porta, sente che quella non è più la sua casa.  
E allora capisce.  
Capisce che non è tanto un tetto a fare una casa, ma la persona che ti fa sentire **a casa** ad esserlo **.**  
 **E Harry è la casa di Louis.**  
   
 

*

   
   
Quattro giorni sono l’eternità, penserebbe Louis.  
Quattro giorni, però, ci sono voluti.  
   
   
   
   
 _Sbuffò, annoiato mentre guardava un film alla tv, stravaccato sul divano, ancora in pigiama – il suo fedelissimo pigiama a righe._  
 _Quattro giorni._  
 _I capelli scompigliati, l’alito cattivo, sudaticcio come se avesse la febbre._  
 _Ottantaquattro ore, trentanove minuti e quindici secondi._  
 _L’ennesima commedia romantica alla tv, l’ennesimo piantarello per quegli squallidissimi film, l’ennesimo sbadiglio, l’ennesima assenza di voglia di andare a dormire. L’ennesima insonnia, provocata dalla paura di sognare un ragazzo dai capelli ricci e gli occhi verdi, freddi, che lo aveva tristemente abbandonato._  
 _Quattro giorni._  
 _Perfino Darcy, il gatto, si era stufata di stare accanto al proprio padrone._  
 _Perfino Darcy si teneva a debita distanza da Louis, perché aveva iniziato a puzzare di un melenso pessimismo._  
   
   
   
   
Questo è quello che succede quando Harry se ne va di casa e Louis rimane da solo.  
Quattro giorni e Louis è abbandonato sul divano, in pigiama, a deprimersi con le commedie romantiche che lo fanno piangere. E se solo si guardasse, Louis,  si direbbe che fa schifo, che dovrebbe riprendersi, che dovrebbe riderci su… Perché, cazzo, lui è Louis Tomlinson.  
   
Sbuffa, invece, e prende un fazzoletto per soffiarsi il naso.  
Si sente uno schifo. Forse dovrebbe farsi una doccia – ma ha scordato cosa sia il verbo “lavarsi” e forse la colpa sta nel fatto che è riflessivo e lui ha sempre odiato i riflessi.  
Il telefono, poi, vibra e lui fa un movimento veloce per afferrarlo sul tavolino che ha davanti, sperando che sia Harry.  
Si stira perfino un muscolo e mugugna di dolore, ma apre il messaggio con la speranza a infondergli l’idea che sia Harry. Ne è sicuro.  
Sta diventando pazzo, Louis, senza Harry.  
Quattro giorni. Ottantaquattro ore, quarantatre minuti, sedici secondi. Tutto quel tempo e di Harry ancora nessuna traccia.  
La speranza muore. Il messaggio è di Liam. Un Liam decisamente preoccupato.  
Louis non risponde, ma, preso da un raptus di cedimento, scrive un messaggio a Harry.  
Perché non ne può più di quel silenzio.  
   
   
   
 _“Mi manchi._  
 _Come va, lì, dai tuoi?_  
 _Torna a casa, Hazza._  
 _Tuo Louis.”_  
   
   
   
   
Il messaggio più o meno funziona così: Ammissione, domanda inutile, seconda ammissione con annessa dichiarazione palese - per quanto sia banale - e firma finale con seconda dichiarazione.  
 _Tuo._  
Sì, perché Louis si sente di Harry. E non pensa più che questa sia una stronzata.  
Louis esita un po’, con il dito sopra al tasto per l’invio. ‘Inviare o non inviare è questo il problema.’ Ma, poi, si sente un idiota a citare Amleto – e anche io mi sento un idiota – e invia, senza pensarci.  
Se ne pente subito dopo.  
Perché alla fine ha fatto l’egoista, Louis.  
   
   
   
 _Harry gli rispose pochi minuti dopo, come se aspettasse un sms da Louis, come se non vedesse l’ora di essere cercato dal migliore amico._  
 

_“Se stai cercando quel film con il cane, il titolo giusto è ‘Torna a casa, Lessie’ non ‘Hazza’. Sei vergognoso, nessuno si sbaglia su Lessie. È storia._  
 _Harry”._

   
 _Diceva il messaggio._  
 _Louis rise, mentre leggeva. Harry, nel rispondergli, era stato Harry. Il suo Harry._  
 _Non rimase nemmeno male per il fatto che l’altro avesse taciuto riguardo alla sua ammissione (numero uno e due)._  
 _Non gli importava. Harry aveva risposto con una battuta. Era sereno. Perciò sarebbe tornato presto, lo sapeva Louis._  
 _Mentre gli scriveva una risposta, però, ricevette un altro sms._  
 _E non era Liam._  
 

_“Ah, mi manchi anche tu, Boo Bear._  
 _Harry”._

   
 _Diceva, ancora. E il sorriso di Louis, sul suo volto, non aveva fatto altro che accentuarsi, mentre una trottola felice sguazzava all’interno del suo stomaco._  
 _Poi, un altro sms._  
 _Harry non dava proprio modo a Louis di poter rispondere._  
 

_“Ah – comunque – torno presto._  
 _Harry”._

   
 _Attese qualche minuto prima di rispondere, pensando che Harry gli inviasse un altro sms per il puro divertimento di importunarlo._  
 _Ma non lo fece, così digitò velocemente: “Tipo quando?”_  
 _In realtà Louis voleva scrivere tantissime altre cose, ma non ci riusciva._  
 _L’ennesimo messaggio di Harry lo fece sussultare, seguito dal suo cuore._  
 

_“Tipo domani”_

   
   
  
E a quel punto il povero cuore di Louis Tomlinson non ha più retto e si è fermato.  
Louis è morto a causa di un sms.  
…No, no, sto scherzando.  
Non vedete, però, l’onnipotenza che ho?  
Qui inserire risata malefica.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Quattro giorni, ovvero ottantacinque ore, due minuti e sei secondi ci vollero per far tornare a sorridere Louis._  
 _Perché Harry sarebbe tornato l’indomani e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio._  
 _“Non puoi proprio fare a meno di me” Aveva scritto, velocemente; domandandosi, poi, preoccupato, se avesse esagerato._  
 _La risposta di Harry, però, lo tranquillizzò._  
   


_“No, non posso.  
Devo tornare _ a casa _._  
 _Tuo Harry.”_

E quell’sms si divide così: ammissione numero uno, ammissione numero due, firma per rendere palese ammissione numero uno e due.  
 _Tuo._  
Perché anche Harry si sente di Louis.  
Louis esulta, saltando in piedi, insieme al gatto che, però, balza  - con un miagolo a causa dello spavento – sul davanzale della finestra.  
Darcy sta odiando, decisamente, Louis e sta sicuramente pensando a mille modi per ammazzarlo – magari durante il sonno.  
Louis, invece, pensa che è arrivato il momento di farsi una doccia.  
    


Welcome to my world of truth  
[Underneath - Adam Lambert]

 

Ci sono voluti quattro giorni e un paio di sms per far tornare a vivere quel bradipo di Louis.  
C’è voluta, in realtà, soltanto la consapevolezza di sapere che nel dizionario di Harry alla parola ‘Casa’ ci fosse il nome ‘Louis’ marcato a caratteri cubitali.  
   
   
   
   
 _“Ti sto aspettando,_  
 _Tuo Louis.”_  
   
   
 

Say goodbye to my heart, tonight.  
[Animal – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
“Liam, sto bene. Domani torna Hazza” Risponde Louis, finalmente, all’sms preoccupato dell’altro ragazzo. E lo fa con un pigiama nuovo addosso, l’alito fresco, i capelli in ordine, il corpo pulito e il sorriso stampato, ancora, in volto.  
Ma, soprattutto, risponde a quell’sms tra le coperte del letto di Harry, con il suo odore ad avvolgerlo.  
Letto dove ha dormito per quattro giorni.

 

 

 


	6. Ancora prima volte

**At Home**  
 **All about my interpretation.**  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis.  
Andare oltre. Tacere. Parlare troppo. Non capirsi. Fingere.  
Mancarsi. Sopravvivere.  
Ritrovarsi. Sorridere. Vivere.  
Attendere. Attendere di ritrovarsi.  
Sorridere. Liberarsi.  
Harry.  
   
   
   
   
“Che fai, Carrot?”  
Continuano a scambiarsi sms, Harry e Louis.  
Non sa, Louis, come sia riuscito a resistere, eppure è mattina e Harry è già in viaggio per il ritorno.  
Ha dormito abbastanza bene, quella notte. L’insonnia, con il pensiero di ritrovare Harry l’indomani, è sparita.  
Ha dormito, Louis, abbracciato dall’odore di Harry.  
   
Quattro giorni. Ora quasi cinque.  
   
Non sta più nella pelle, sembra una ragazzina di dodici anni davanti ai cancelli di uno stadio mentre attende l’ingresso per il suo primo concerto.  
Si siede sullo sgabello della cucina, si rialza, afferra un’altra carota e la divora.  
Si ridiede, puntellando il piede sul poggiapiedi, impaziente. Guarda l’ora, il telefono e poi la porta.  
È fomentato. Troppo.  
“Non ci crederai, ma sto mangiando una carota” Risponde e ride.  
“:D Sono un fottuto indovino, CARROT” Risponde e Louis sa che anche Harry sta ridendo.  
“Quanto manca per il tuo arrivo _, indovino_?” Chiede, allora, Louis.  
   
L’ho già detto che è impaziente?  
   
“Indovina? LOL” È la risposta del migliore amico. Louis alza un sopracciglio, sbuffando, mentre un altro sms arriva, rapido: “Ah no, scusa, sono io l’indovino. Tu sei solo il  _mio_   Boo Bear.” Commenta.  
Louis ride alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Suo.  
Freme.  
Poi arriva un altro sms. Louis ride.  
Harry ha il vizio di mandare messaggi a ripetizione. Harry ha il vizio di divertirsi con poco.  
“Ah… comunque sono al cancelletto di casa _nostra_ ”  
 _Suo._  
 _Nostra._  
 _Casa._  
E a quella notizia, Louis salta dallo sgabello, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra.  
Poi corre alla porta – alzerà dopo lo sgabello, forse.  
La apre e Harry è lì, che paga il taxi e si gira a guardare la casa. Poi abbassa lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Louis.  
Accenna appena un sorriso.  
Harry è lì, con il suo trolley, davanti al cancelletto; con la sua capigliatura spettinata e i suoi ricci indomati, vestito d’appunto con un trench nero addosso. Con il suo sorriso, ora marcato dalle fossette dolcissime ai lati delle labbra. Con i suoi occhi verdi, illuminati e acquosi, ora riflessi in quelli azzurri di Louis.  
E allora Louis, che non odia più così tanto i riflessi, corre ad abbracciare il suo migliore amico.  
E non è importante che stia piovendo e che, probabilmente, le sue ciabatte si romperanno.  
   
   
   
   
 _Stava piovendo a Londra, quando Harry abbracciò Louis, dopo quattro giorni trascorsi uno lontano dall’altro._  
 _O meglio, quasi cinque._  
 _Stava piovendo quando Louis, abbracciando Harry, aveva fatto piegare il cancelletto con un tremendo scricchiolio._  
 _Pioveva più del solito, ma a nessuno dei due importava se si stessero bagnando; troppo impegnati a sentirsi di nuovo a casa, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro._  
 _“Me ne vado più spesso, se poi mi accogli così” Aveva soffiato Harry sul collo di Louis, ispirando quell’odore che, torturandolo, gli era mancato più di tutto il resto._  
 _L’altro si era staccato appena, per incrociare gli occhi di Harry. L’aveva squadrato – male, malissimo – e poi aveva sorriso, minaccioso._  
   
   
   
   
Piove, quel giorno, quel sabato, quando Harry torna a casa.  
E si stanno irreversibilmente bagnando da capo a piedi, ma non gli importa. Troppo impegnati a stringersi, con la promessa taciuta di non abbandonarsi più.  
   
   
   
   
 _“Non t’azzardare a lasciarmi di nuovo, zucca vuota” Aveva risposto Louis a un paio di centimetri dalla bocca piena di Harry._  
 _Pioveva, mentre Harry e Louis si osservavano, abbracciati, rispettivamente l’uno la bocca dell’altro._  
 _Si sorrisero, mentre si avvicinavano entrambi, facendo congiungere le loro fronti._  
 _“Mi dispiace” Soffiò Louis, stringendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Harry._  
   
   
   
E piove.  
E lo sgabello, in cucina, è caduto.  
E il cancelletto, probabilmente, si è rotto.  
E le ciabatte di Louis sicuramente saranno da buttare.  
E la gente li osserva – sebbene quello sia un quartiere desolato.  
E piove a Londra, più del solito.  
Ma non importa. Importa soltanto Harry per Louis. Louis per Harry.  
Niente altro.  
   
   
   
Le fronti ancora unite, gli sguardi ancora incatenati e le bocche ancora divise.  
   
   
   
   
 _“Per cosa ti dispiace?” Chiese Harry, mentre carezzava con una mano il fondo della schiena dell’altro, da sopra il cardigan a righe._  
 _“Per aver detto che fossero tutte stronzate” Sussurrò Louis, mentre negli occhi traspariva tutta la sincerità, espressa perfino nel suo tono delicato di voce._  
 _Harry sorrise, mostrando di nuovo quelle due tenere fossette._  
 _Poi tornò serio, fissando le labbra sottili di Louis con ostinazione._  
 _“Quali stronzate?” Chiese, ancora, spavaldo e con il suo tono profondo e quasi nasale._  
 _Louis sorrise, perfino con gli occhi mentre sospirava._  
 _Aveva pensato a tante cosa da dire, per rispondere, ma ogni qualvolta che osservava quel ragazzo, ogni qualvolta che i suoi occhi incrociavano quelli di Harry, o la sua bocca, Louis dimenticava cosa volesse dire._  
 _E poi erano decisamente troppo vicini per poter parlare razionalmente. Perciò quella volta Louis optò per agire, piuttosto che spiegare._  
   
   
   
   
Piove a Londra, quel sabato.  
Piove forte, come non succede da tempo; e Harry e Louis sono fradici, ancora abbracciati e con le fronti l’una sull’altra.  
Uno sgabello è a terra, nella cucina.  
Un cancelletto è rotto – e rimarrà così se nessuno si accingerà ad aggiustarlo.  
Le ciabatte non hanno più speranze, sono da buttare.  
La gente, pochissima, passa e nota i due ragazzi. Alcuni sussurrano, altri sospirano, altri semplicemente li ignorano. Ma a Louis e Harry non importa. Importa soltanto di loro stessi.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Louis, così, ha sorriso, prima di  agire per spiegare cosa intendesse per “stronzata”._  
   
 

   
   
And let me kiss you.  
[Kiss you – One Direction]

   
   
   
   
E poi lentamente, piegando il capo di lato, facendo forza sulla fronte ancora appoggiata a quella di Harry, l’ha baciato.  
O meglio, prima è sceso, per un decimo di secondo, a osservare le labbra piene e rosse – e bagnate – di Harry e poi, senza ulteriori esitazioni, ha eliminato la distanza fra loro e ha unito le labbra nel gesto più semplice e naturale del mondo.  
Sotto la pioggia, Louis ha baciato Harry. E Harry non ha atteso altro, per tutto quel tempo. Perciò non si è negato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Quando le labbra di Louis avevano avviluppato il suo labbro inferiore, Harry aveva sciolto la presa sul corpo di Louis per afferrarlo velocemente in viso, all’altezza del collo, con entrambe le mani. Si era, infine, avvicinato a Louis, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era lasciarselo sfuggire, ora che aveva avuto tutto; così gli si accostò al corpo e non si meravigliò quando ci trovò accoglienza e predisposizione._  
 _Sembravano creati, i loro corpi, apposta per essere uniti._  
 _I suoi capelli scarmigliati, attaccati al suo viso fradicio, poi, solleticavano le sue gote, come quelle di Louis; ma non importava a nessuno dei due, ora che le loro labbra si erano incontrate._  
 _Con le mani ancora sul viso di Louis, Harry si era scostato appena, aprendo gli occhi e accorgendosi soltanto in quel momento di averli chiusi; lo fissò, tentando di cogliere, qualora ci fosse, qualsiasi dubbio che avesse potuto far ricredere Louis._  
 _I loro cuori attesero un momento, prima di battere all’unisono._  
 _Avevano fatto_ il _passo. Quello che non era stato coabitare, vivere insieme e condividere alcuni momenti decisamente fraintendibili. No, quelli non erano niente in confronto a quel casto bacio._  
 _Quel bacio era stato tutto: naturale, esitante, passionale, ma, soprattutto, liberativo._  
 _Li aveva liberati, quel bacio._  
 _Il mondo si era fermato mentre si sorridevano per ciò che era successo._  
 _Mai una stronzata fu così… bella da fare._  
 _Così si baciarono, pieni, felici e liberi..._  
 _Liberi di essere Harry e Louis._  
   
   
 

They don’t know about us.  
[They don’t know about us – One Direction]  
 

   
   
   
E se una giornalista dovesse chiedere a Harry se stia ancora aspettando il bacio appassionato sotto la pioggia, Harry non esiterebbe a darle una risposta, ora, con un sorriso smaliziato stampato in viso.  
“No, non lo sto più aspettando perché è successo. Un bacio inaspettato, sotto la pioggia” Risponde, guizzando gli occhi verso Louis, che abbassa lo sguardo e sorride.   
Poi, dopo una domanda posta a Liam, Louis si volta finalmente a guardare Harry, complice di qualcosa che sanno solo loro e che gli altri non sapranno mai.  
 

   
And you just wanna take me home.  
[Kiss you – One Direction]

   
   
Ma torniamo a Londra, alla pioggia, ai baci, a Harry e Louis.  
   
La seconda volta è Harry ad avvicinarsi alle labbra di Louis, piegando leggermente il viso a destra per avvolgere le labbra sottili del ragazzo che si sta donando a lui.  
L’ennesimo bacio casto, a occhi chiusi, l’ennesimo bacio dato per studiarsi. L’ennesimo bacio che fa battere i loro cuori in modo sconsiderato.  
Poi si dividono e sospirano “andiamo dentro, evitiamo di dare spettacolo” dice Louis, soffiando a pochi centimetri di distanza dalle labbra di Harry.  
Harry ride, annuisce e si fa afferrare per una mano, che ancora sosta sul collo di Louis.  
   
   
   
   
Lo sgabello non viene tirato su, in cucina.  
Il cancelletto rimane aperto, irreversibilmente rotto.  
Le ciabatte Louis se le sfila prima di entrare e probabilmente resteranno lì fino a quando Darcy non inizierà a giocarci.  
E, infine, la porta di casa si chiude, celere, quando i due si spingono contro di essa e il bacio che si danno non ha più niente a che vedere con il ‘casto’.  
 

   
   
   
And let me kiss you  
[Kiss you – One Direction]

   
   
   
   
   
E addossati contro la porta, Harry e Louis scoprono che perfino le loro lingue cozzano alla perfezione, insieme.  
E allora la bomba scoppia, esulta fumante, risuonando come un fuoco d’artificio in mezzo al cielo notturno d’estate.  
E il vaso trabocca con le stesse gocce di quella pioggia forte e insolita di Londra che li ha visti e osservati mentre si baciavano.  
E Harry e Louis sono due pentole a pressione dimenticate sul fuoco, con i testosteroni sballati…  
…Ma a Louis e Harry tutto questo non importa. Importa soltanto che le loro labbra finalmente siano unite.  
   
Louis.  
Andare oltre. Tacere. Parlare troppo. Non capirsi. Fingere.  
Mancarsi. Sopravvivere.  
Ritrovarsi. Sorridere. Vivere.  
Attendere. Attendere di ritrovarsi.  
Sorridere. Liberarsi.  
Harry.  
   
   
Louis e Harry.  
Abbracciarsi e baciarsi.  
Harry e Louis.  
   
   
   
   
 

Your hand fits in mine  
like it’s made just for me  
[Little things – One Direction]

   
   
   
   
 _Le_ _loro_ _mani_ _si trovarono, intrecciandosi, sbattute contro la porta d’ingresso._  
 _Era stato Harry, preso dal fomento, a spingere la porta e poi Louis contro di essa._  
 _“Mh, sei un animale” Si lamentò Louis, sulle labbra dell’altro, sorridendo appena. Harry lo imitò, sorridendo, per poi aprire gli occhi per osservarlo, smaliziato._  
 _“Pardon” Farfugliò, staccandosi appena dalla bocca di Louis. “Mi fai questo effetto”_  
 _E a quel punto le loro labbra si erano ritrovate di nuovo, fameliche, come i loro desideri espressi con i mugugni._  
 _Le loro bocche furono nuovamente l’una avviluppata nell’altra, mentre le lingue tentavano di raggiungersi e le mani di entrambi, quelle libere, iniziavano a muoversi sul corpo dell’altro._  
   
 

   
And I won’t be denied by you  
The animal inside of you.  
[Animal – Neon Trees ]

   
   
   
   
 _E Louis lo aveva perdonato immediatamente per la sua irruenza, afferrandolo dietro la nuca con possessiva esigenza e con l’intento, così, di evitare che Harry provasse a staccarsi dalle sue labbra._  
 _Perché Louis esigeva quel contatto e soltanto la fine dell’ossigeno era una scusa sufficientemente valida affinché si dividessero._  
 _“Non vado da nessuna parte” Aveva detto Harry, nella sua bocca, sorridendo beffardo._  
 _Louis aveva sospirato. “Non si sa mai con te, meglio prevenire” Aveva risposto, cauto e sottile, baciandolo di nuovo._  
   
   
 

Don’t let me go,  
‘cause I’m tired of feeling alone.  
[Don’t let me go – Harry Styles, Sam McCarthy]

   
   
   
   
Quando le loro lingue si incontrano, esultano, e allora – a quel punto – il bacio è un contratto, una firma, un’ammissione di colpevolezza, una conferma che Harry e Louis, in quel bacio, ci trovano soltanto libertà, naturalezza e felicità.  
E, allora, tutti possono parlare, dire qualsiasi cosa, ma a loro poco importa.  
   
   
 

   
Everybody talks, everybody talks.  
Everybody talks, too much.  
[Everybody talks – Neon Trees]

   
   
   
   
 _Quando si divisero per riprendere fiato, Harry guardò Louis con il fiatone e il sorriso disonesto stampato in volto._  
 _Louis poi aveva ricambiato, inconsapevolmente, con un sorriso da ebete. Un gesto che aveva fatto scattare l’ennesima molla all’interno della mente di Harry._  
 _Il passo successivo di Harry, infatti, fu di prendere in braccio Louis; lo afferrò da dietro le ginocchia e lo issò sul suo corpo. E Louis, sgomento e inebetito, aveva riso, mentre veniva condotto al piano di sopra._  
 _“Mi fai sentire piccolo” Aveva borbottato, al suo orecchio, prima di morderglielo per dispetto._  
 _Harry rise, baciandogli velocemente una guancia._  
 _“Vuoi prendermi tu in braccio, Boo Bear?” Chiese, carezzevole, mentre saliva uno scalino dopo l’altro senza la difficoltà che avrebbe dovuto provare con settanta chili addosso._  
 _“Stai forse dicendo che non riuscirei a sostenerti?” Brontolò, allontanandosi appena per osservarlo in viso._  
 _Harry sorrideva, perfino quelle sue fossette consigliavano a Louis la risposta affermativa a quella domanda. Perfino i suoi occhi smeraldino gridavano di sì._  
 _“Sì, lo sto dicendo, togli il forse” Ironizzò, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia a mo’ di sfida._  
 _“Solo perché sei una vacca” Lo offese Louis, ridendo beffardo e scoccando velocemente un bacio a fior di labbra per farsi perdonare._  
 _“Stai forse dicendo che sono grasso?” Domandò Harry, riaprendo gli occhi – gesto che si accorgeva di fare, stupendosi sempre, in un secondo momento - come se lo facesse per cogliere anche ciò che vi era oltre quel bacio._  
 _“Togli il forse” Aveva risposto di slancio Louis, vincendo quella battaglia a frecciatine._  
 _Harry, in risposta, si limitò a sculacciarlo, vendicativo e divertito, prima di entrare nella stanza di Louis e scoprire che essa era ingestibile – e che nemmeno con tutta la buona volontà, qualcuno si sarebbe potuto avventurare al suo interno._  
   
 _Harry e Louis, con i testosteroni sballati, però, avevano ancora la fantasia di beccarsi e prendersi in giro, di ridere e avventurarsi._  
   
   
   
   
E se una giornalista chiedesse a Harry, allora, come sia il suo prototipo di _ragazza_ , Harry avrebbe una risposta anche in questo caso.  
“Deve essere _qualcuno_ con il senso dell’umorismo, con cui si può parlare, em, deve essere divertente, che mi faccia ridere… Em, cos’altro, _Louis_?” Risponde e chiede, girandosi verso un Louis che ha sorriso, fino a quel punto, come un tontolone, e annuito, abbassando gli occhi quando si è sentito chiamato in causa.  
Perché Harry è troppo sincero, nella sua spontaneità. E vorrebbe gridarlo al mondo che il suo prototipo di ragazza è un presupposto sbagliato in partenza.  
Perché il suo prototipo è un ragazzo.  
È Louis.  
   
   
   
   
 _Quando Harry aveva fatto un passo avanti nella stanza di Louis, completamente in disordine, Louis aveva riso sul suo collo._  
 _“Forse dovremmo andarcene in camera mia…” Aveva brontolato Harry, guardando quel disastro._  
 _“Em” Esitò, allora, Louis, trattenendo le risate. “Anche quella non è messa tanto meglio…” Farfugliò, alzando lo sguardo divertito in quello accigliato dell’altro._  
 _Si fissarono in silenzio, mentre Harry avanzava verso il letto. Il suo volto diceva palesemente: “Cosa stai dicendo, Boo Bear?”_  
 _“Em, è colpa tua” Iniziò Louis, tentando di mostrare lo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato che Harry utilizzava sempre per farsi perdonare. “Ho usato la tua stanza”_  
 _Harry, però, aveva sorriso. “E dove sarebbe la mia colpa in questo?” Chiese, ma sapeva già la risposta._  
 _“Sta nell’essertene andato” ammise con lo sguardo più tenero che Harry avesse mai visto._  
 _E a quel punto l’inclinazione temeraria di Harry ebbe la meglio._  
 _Baciò Louis sulle labbra, mordendogli il labbro inferiore, prima di infilargli la lingua in bocca con esagerata possessività._  
 _Poi si incamminò velocemente verso il letto sfatto, sommerso da miriadi di panni, con straordinaria temerarietà._  
   
   
   
“…Avventuriera” Aggiunge Louis, girandosi verso l’intervistatrice, per poi alzare le sopracciglia e guizzando i suoi occhi in quelli, che già sorridono felici, di Harry.  
Solo loro, infatti, sanno di cosa stanno parlando.  
Nessun’altro infatti può capire.  
   
 

   
They don’t know about us.  
[They don’t know about us – One Direction]  
 

   
   
Beh, con il loro primo, secondo e terzo bacio, Harry e Louis hanno lasciato senza parole anche me.  
Perciò concludo sul più bello, così l’ansia cresce, come il desiderio di quei due che hanno atteso tanto ed ora è difficile stabilire se si fermeranno.  
Anche se… chi è che vuole fermarli?  
Io, no di sicuro.  
DolceVenereDiRimmel


	7. La prima volta

**At Home**  
 **All about my interpretation.**  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

A questo punto inizia un’altra prima volta.  
The first time, in inglese, ha tutto un senso nella testa dei ragazzi. La prima volta, difatti, si intende esclusivamente per il sesso.  
Esistono tante prime volte: quella inconsapevole, quella romantica, quella timida, quella imbarazzante, quella fantasmagorica, quella raccapricciante… Insomma, se avete una buona fantasia potete immaginarvene tante.  
Io voglio focalizzarmi su quella dei nostri protagonisti, che dopo essersi ritrovati, abbracciati, baciati sotto la pioggia, poi addosso alla porta e ancora nella stanza di Louis… Alla fine si sono buttati sul letto e hanno iniziato a fare sul serio.  
Per Harry e Louis, la prima volta è stata definitiva come “la lotta a chi è più gayo”.  
Ma, come sempre, partiamo dal principio, altrimenti non mi spiego.  
   
Questo probabilmente è uno degli ultimi flashback, perciò, no, niente fazzolletti e niente addii, godeteveli finché potete.  
Come sempre, buona visione.  
3, 2, 1.  
Zero.  
Il sipario si apre, ancora.  
 

   
   
This bed was never made for two.  
[Don’t let me go – Harry Styles, Sam McCarthy]

   
   
   
   
 _Harry aveva buttato senza grazia il corpo di Louis sopra il materasso e poi, dopo una breve occhiata al suo corpo, con un sorriso abbozzato – quanto languido – l’aveva seguito, sovrastandolo._  
 _Lo baciò nuovamente, casto e leggero, muovendo le labbra su quelle di Louis e sorridendo su di esse – perché aveva iniziato ad amare farlo: baciarlo e sorridere su quelle labbra._  
 _Se Louis inizialmente aveva urlato – dimostrandosi poco uomo –, quando Harry l’aveva buttato senza delicatezza sul letto, si era poi ripreso quando fu sovrastato dall’amico._  
 _Così si era fatto baciare, pacato, e aveva visto Harry sorridere, mentre le loro labbra si univano; e, allora, contento, le aveva leccate dispettoso, mostrando la lingua._  
 _E quando, successivamente, i loro occhi si incontrarono, stabilendo un legame, avevano brillato all’interno della penombra della stanza, maliziosi; ma si erano richiusi, inermi di fronte alla volontà dei loro padroni di baciarsi ancora – e baciarsi come Dio comanda._  
   
   
 

I'm standing here with no apologies  
Such a beautiful release  
You inside of me  
[Underneath – Adam Lambert]

   
   
   
 _Mentre riprendevano nuovamente fiato Louis pensò che Harry fosse troppo vestito, così indicò il suo trench, con la chiara intenzione espressa in volto di volerlo vedere a terra – insieme al disordine dei suoi panni._  
 _E Harry aveva sorriso, annuendo, prima di iniziare a spogliarsi. E lo fece lentamente, contribuendo a fomentare il lento processo verso la pazzia di Louis, che lo osservava magnetico e rapito, mentre si mordeva un labbro._  
 _Inutile anche dire che entrambi avevano un’eccitazione che, poco ci mancava, scoppiasse all’interno dei loro pantaloni, così quando Harry iniziò a spogliarsi, per la fretta, iniziò a farlo anche Louis. E poi con la stessa rapidità si ritrovarono ben presto in boxer uno sopra l’altro, di nuovo, a baciarsi, come se non fosse mai abbastanza._  
 _E stavolta le mani erano impegnate, fin troppo, nella scoperta dei loro corpi._  
 _Ci fu un momento in cui Harry scese lungo una coscia di Louis, poco meno distante dai loro bassi ventri, che si strusciavano di già alimentando l’adrenalina e il desiderio. E, a quel punto, però, poco prima che Harry potesse toccarlo e andare oltre, Louis aveva invertito le posizioni, sovrastandolo._  
 _Si erano guardati, una volta capovolte le posizioni, e si erano sorrisi, mentre si sfidavano._  
   
   
   
   
Entrambi non lo dicono, ma stanno già pensando ad una cosa in particolare.  
Insomma, la domanda è una sola: Chi farà il passivo tra i due, quando faranno sesso per la prima volta?  
Perché è sempre – o nella maggior parte dei casi – un problema, per chi si scopre attratto dagli uomini, essere o diventare il passivo durante l’amplesso.  
E, tacendo, Harry e Louis si stanno sfidando per dimostrare chi tra i due è il più attivo.  
Ecco, perché la loro prima volta la ricordano come la sfida ‘a chi è più gayo?’  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Louis era tornato sulle labbra di Harry, scendendo velocemente lungo il collo e, poi, sull’addome._  
 _Una lenta corsa a baci roventi, mentre i loro bacini si toccavano, strusciandosi, mandandoli a una deriva libidinosa dove la via del ritorno era sconosciuta a entrambi._  
 _Harry, così, partito per la tangente, l’aveva afferrato per i glutei e ancorato maggiormente al suo corpo per sentirlo più vicino. E Louis, esitante, aveva mugugnato sulla sua pelle, staccandosi poi, celere, per osservarlo con piglio._  
 _A quella dimostrazione palese, da parte di Louis, Harry agì approfittandone e ribaltò nuovamente le posizioni. Dall’alto, guardò l’altro con un sorrisetto vincente, che Louis glissò con una smorfia._  
 _“Scordatelo” Disse soltanto, posando entrambe le mani sul petto di Harry, all’altezza delle rondini._  
 _Poi puntò le iridi chiare in quelle indispettite di Harry che, però, sorrideva ancora - le sue fossette a incorniciare quel quadro perfetto._  
 _“Cosa dovrei scordarmi?” Chiese, allungando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, mentre si abbassava sull’addome di Louis per baciarlo._  
 _L’odore di Louis Tomlinson era qualcosa che gli era mancato terribilmente. E quella stanza ne era ricolma, quindi era un’oasi disordinata di piacere per Harry._  
 _“Non farò_ mai _il passivo, in questa_ cosa _” Sussurrò, perché dirlo ad alta voce era troppo imbarazzante._  
 _Harry rise, come se stesse miagolando – cosa che turbò Louis, perché a quel suono, pensò inconsciamente che si sarebbe fatto fare di tutto da quel ragazzo._  
 _Si accigliò per i suoi pensieri. Per quale fottuto motivo Harry Styles rideva? E perché, poi, lo faceva sempre in quel modo così… sconcertante?_  
 _“Sai, Boo Bear,” iniziò, baciando una parte di pelle del petto, a destra e poi, subito dopo, a sinistra._  
 _Louis chiuse gli occhi, un momento soltanto, trattenendosi dal far fuoriuscire un gemito di piacere. “Hai detto la stessa cosa per i tatuaggi…E ora guardati” Continuò Harry, saccente, con un sopracciglio alzato e tutta l’aria da vincente, mentre lasciava una scia di baci lungo la scritta che Louis aveva tatuato al principio del petto._  
 _Louis sospirò, mentre con le mani accarezzava i capelli di Harry che, tuttavia, non era rimasto – nemmeno lui – tanto indifferente a quelle attenzioni._  
 _“E, sì, mi sembra di averti sentito dire lo stesso anche per le canne, sai?” Aggiunse malefico, mentre i suoi occhi si intrattenevano più del dovuto sulle labbra di Louis._  
 _E proprio nel momento in cui stava per riprendere parola, Louis lo aveva colto in contropiede ribaltando le posizioni, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di Harry e bloccandogli velocemente i polsi sopra la testa._  
 _Harry lo aveva fissato, divertito e smaliziato – sguardo che Louis si affrettò a ricambiare con un sorriso trionfante._  
 _“Non sono io, però, che adoro il rosa, Harry” Ribatté, avvicinandosi velocemente alla bocca piena di Harry per leccarla a mo’ di sfida._  
 _Rise, mentre Harry – esterrefatto – lo osservava senza parole, sentendosi braccato come il peggiore delle bestie sopraffatto dal proprio carnefice._  
   
   
   
   
E a questo punto è iniziata la battaglia.  
Non so, però, quanto quello che sta per accadere tra loro sia… imbarazzante.  
A voi l’ultima parola.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Harry avrebbe voluto rispondere che non era il rosa il suo colore preferito, che l’adorava soltanto se… Ma poi si era fermato a liberare la mente, osservando Louis._  
 _“Lo stiamo facendo davvero?” Chiese, divertito, mentre Louis aveva iniziato a baciarlo all’altezza delle sue rondini._  
 _Stavano battibeccando, ma non ne volevano sapere di stare fermi, di smetterla di toccarsi._  
 _“Se intendi il sesso…” Rispose, alzando appena il capo, serio: “No, ma stiamo litigando per il sesso, quello sì.” Continuò, facendo scoppiare a ridere l’altro._  
 _“No, intendevo: Stiamo decidendo davvero su chi tra i due sia più gay?” Affermò, sarcastico, facendo strabuzzare gli occhi a Louis, prima di farlo scoppiare a ridere._  
 _Louis si tirò su a sedere, lasciando la presa sui polsi dell’altro._  
 _Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, pensando sulla risposta, poi “Beh, ovviamente tu sei più gay di me” dissero all’unisono, scoppiando a ridere._  
 _“È assurdo, tu sei più piccolo di me” Affermò Louis, abbassandosi velocemente a baciarlo sulle labbra e mugugnando indispettito._  
 _Harry sorrise sulle labbra dell’altro, prima di affrettarsi a morderne una._  
 _“E questo dovrebbe fare di me il passivo?” Ribatté, poi, scaltro. “No, perché, Louis, a te piace Grease” Alluse, sorridendo._  
 _“E quindi? Mica è un film gay…” Lo sguardo accigliato fece scoppiare a ridere, di nuovo, Harry, che si affrettò a ribaltare – ancora – la situazione._  
 _“No, non lo è… Ma, dai, è Grease…” Continuò piccato, guardandolo dall’alto della sua altezza, mentre le loro parti intime tornavano a scontrarsi voluttuose e – forse – stanche di quelle parole di troppo._  
 _“Harry, tu impazzisci per ‘Love Actually’…” Rimbeccò Louis, sospirando, mentre guardava dal basso Harry che lo toccava ovunque, indecentemente._  
 _“Sì” Iniziò Harry, mentre lo baciava, contrariato. “Ma quello non è un film che grida ‘gay’ da tutte le parti” Soffiò a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso dell’altro, baciandolo con irruenza._  
 _E nel momento in cui Louis pensava di non avere più nulla per controbattere, gli venne in mente un vecchio ricordo e sorrise – vincente._  
 _Prima di parlare, trovò il modo di ribaltare la situazione e poi “Harry, devo forse ricordarti la volta in cui ti ho lisciato i capelli mentre dormivi e al risveglio ti sei messo a piangere?” affermò, trattenendo le risate, mentre le immagini di un piccolo Harry in lacrime gli guizzarono alla mente._  
 _Harry strabuzzò gli occhi e divenne impercettibilmente pallido a quel ricordo – cosa che fece ridere maggiormente l’altro._  
 _“Quello è un brutto ricordo, è vero. Un tuo bruttissimo scherzo, di cattivo gusto anche; ma non prova affatto che io sia più gay di te…” Ammise, titubante, guardando Louis con uno sguardo pieno di rancore._  
 _“Piangevi come una checca isterica, Harry” Alitò, delicato, abbassando il capo per tornare a baciarlo._  
 _Harry si fece baciare, un istante, prima di allontanarlo con una mano e ribaltare le posizioni._  
 _“Tu sei più basso, Louis” Proseguì, senza la voglia di lasciar perdere, alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia per sfidarlo._  
 _“L’altezza non vale, così come non mi hai fatto valere l’età!” Ululò, impettito, dando velocemente uno schiaffo sul fondoschiena dell’altro e capovolgendo la posizione, trionfando su Harry ancora una volta._  
 _“Tu come costume di Halloween hai scelto quello da cheerleader” Tentò, invano, sapendo che, lentamente, si stava arrampicando sugli specchi._  
 _“Sul serio? Vogliamo parlare delle tue bretelle? Io perlomeno avevo la scusa della festa in maschera, tu?” Chiese, beffardo._  
 _“Le bretelle non sono da gay” Bofonchiò Louis, credendoci davvero._  
 _“Okay, ma la tua acconciatura e i tuoi modi di camminare e atteggiarti, lo sono” Continuò Harry, deridendolo._  
 _“Conciatura? E tu che sembri un cavolfiore?” No, era palese: Louis non sapeva più dove attaccarsi._  
 _“Io sarò pure un cavolfiore, ma, Louis, a te piace la carota!”_  
   
   
   
   
E la minestra è sul fuoco.  
E Harry, ergo il cavolfiore, vince la disputa a ‘chi è più gayo?’, dando a Louis, la carota, la corona da principessa.  
Soltanto che Louis, a quella sconfitta, non reagisce bene.  
E “The first time” per loro rischia velocemente di diventare la – non – prima volta.  
   
   
   
   
 _“D’accordo” Affermò, seccato, slittando al fianco di Harry per poi scendere dal letto, scuro in volto._  
 _“Dove vai?” Chiese Harry, tornando serio; piuttosto preoccupato di aver esagerato senza nemmeno essersene reso conto. Anche perché Louis, fino a quel momento, per quanto fosse seccato, aveva risposto a tono e con il sorriso sulle labbra. Ora, invece, sembrava turbato, indispettito. E Harry si sentì sconfitto, dopo quella vittoria._  
 _“A fare una doccia fredda, ne ho bisogno… tanto qui non se ne esce” Borbottò Louis, fermo sullo stipite della porta._  
 _Harry trattenne una risata e si alzò velocemente per raggiungerlo._  
 _“Tutto ok?” Affermò, afferrandolo per le spalle con l’intenzione di farlo voltare verso di lui._  
 _Quando Louis si girò con lo sguardo triste e le iridi di un azzurro acquoso, Harry rabbrividì, scosso, e il sorriso gli morì sul volto._  
 _In quel momento, sotto quello sguardo incantatore, Harry Styles avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tornare a scherzare con Louis._  
 _Sì, anche il passivo._  
 _“Sì, ma è meglio se lasciamo perdere questa cosa per ora, okay?” Borbottò Louis, osservando velocemente le iridi preoccupate di Harry con esitazione. Si alzò sulle punte, celere, per baciarlo con la stessa rapidità prima di sgattaiolare dentro il bagno._  
   
   
 

Don’t let me go,  
‘Cause I’m tired of sleeping alone.  
[Don’t let me go – Harry Styles, Sam McCarthy]  
 

   
   
   
Una volta sotto l’acqua fredda, Louis riesce a pensare lucidamente.  
E se ha inizialmente creduto di essere arrabbiato con Harry, per ciò che è successo, deve ricredersi.  
È divertito. Sorride, mentre l’acqua lo avvolge e allenta la tensione rivolta soprattutto nel basso ventre.  
Lo farebbe davvero? Il passivo, si intende, per Harry?  
Ride, quando ripensa a ciò che è successo. Ride anche se ogni parola di Harry gli ha urlato il fatto che sia gay.  
Che, poi, qual è il problema? Nemmeno Louis lo trova. Perché non c’è.  
Ripensa perfino al modo in cui Harry lo ha guardato, pentito e concitato e pensa che, sì, probabilmente per lui farebbe anche una cosa che lo fa rabbrividire, spaventato, al solo pensiero.  
Sì, per Harry farebbe anche il passivo.  
   
   
Harry, invece, davanti alla porta del bagno tituba, esasperato.  
L’eccitazione nei boxer è ancora forte, ma non quanto la sua disperazione.  
Louis, difatti, ha detto “meglio se lasciamo perdere questa cosa per ora”, ma lui non può lasciare perdere, Harry vuole baciare Louis, lo vuole; e, dopo quello sguardo sincero, preoccupato, triste ed eccitato di Louis, Harry ha capito che è disposto perfino a fare il passivo per Louis o a non fare niente perché gli basta che Louis non lo lasci.  
Che, poi, pensa, qual è il problema?  
Magari gli piace anche, prenderlo in quel posto. E ride, schiaffeggiandosi sul viso per quei pensieri – colpevolizzando l’eccitazione nelle parti intime che resetta ogni cosa concentrandosi su un’unica tematica. Sesso. Sesso. Sesso.  
E Louis. Louis. Louis.  
Sì, per Louis farebbe anche il passivo, Harry. O niente, l’importante è che Louis resti.  
   
Così, non ci pensa due volte, ha preso una decisione ed entra nel bagno.  
   
   
   
   
 _Quando Harry aprì le porte della cabina, Louis si girò a guardarlo con il sorriso a dipingere il suo volto e l’acqua ad avvolgerlo._  
 _“Stai… stai sorridendo?” Chiese Harry, aspettandosi di trovare qualsiasi altra reazione piuttosto che quella._  
 _“Sì” Rispose semplicemente l’altro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per spostarli dal viso. Harry lo osservò, nervoso quanto eccitato, mentre si mordeva un labbro._  
 _Quella era la seconda volta che vedeva Louis completamente nudo e anche quella volta aveva pensato, inconsciamente, che era un bello spettacolo ritrovarselo così –_ come mamma l’ha fatto _._  
 _“E tu stai facendo il guardone, stalker, che vorrebbe mangiarmi con gli occhi, Harry” Continuò, ridendo divertito, chiudendo velocemente il getto dell’acqua per evitare di bagnare ovunque._  
 _Harry a quel punto si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi – sì, perché li aveva abbassati per osservare il panorama – puntandoli nell’azzurro intraprendente di Louis; sospirò, mentre il suo labbro inferiore lo stava supplicando di lasciarlo in pace._  
 _Si osservarono, studiandosi, in un tacito silenzio che avvolgeva l’aria del piccolo ambiente, esprimendo tutta la concitazione che vi era ancora tra i due e che difficilmente si sarebbe spenta presto._  
 _Poi parlarono di nuovo all’unisono “Lo faccio io”, scoprendo di aver affrontato lo stesso ragionamento nel momento in cui li aveva visti divisi._  
 _Infatti si osservarono, accigliati, prima di scoppiare a ridere. Il primo a riprendere parola fu Louis: “Vieni” Disse, afferrandolo velocemente per l’elastico dei boxer e spingendolo all’interno della cabina._  
 _Harry si lasciò trascinare, ritrovandosi al fianco dell’altro che, ora, lo stava osservando come se volesse mangiarselo con gli occhi._  
 _“Ho perso, Harry, perciò lo farò io.” Continuò, accarezzando con l’indice al centro del petto di Harry con tutta l’intenzione di scivolare, lentamente, sempre più in basso._  
 _Harry socchiuse gli occhi, ingoiando con fatica la saliva in eccesso. “L’importante è che facciamo a turno” Disse ancora Louis, alzando il capo per baciarlo._  
 _Harry si ritrasse velocemente, poggiando una mano su quella che Louis stava usando per accarezzarlo._  
 _“Non voglio che tu lo faccia solo perché hai perso quella stupidissima cosa che abbiamo fatto di là… Io scherzavo… Io…io lo farei, il passivo, per te. E se tu…” Farfugliò, ma Louis lo bloccò con un dito sulla sua bocca._  
 _Perché se inizialmente Louis l’aveva guardato accigliato, non capendo perché Harry l’avesse bloccato, poi fu lui a fermare l’altro per tornare a baciarlo con un glorioso armistizio._  
 _Harry, però, stavolta, non l’aveva fermato. Fece tutt’altro. Lasciò velocemente la presa sulla mano di Louis, per spostarla sul collo, approfondendo il bacio, mentre il suo stomaco iniziava a trottolare felice._  
 _“Anche io lo farei per te, zuccone che non sei altro. Se ti ho detto in quel modo era per darti il contentino” Affermò Louis, poco dopo, sorridendo._  
 _Harry rise. “Ora non ci metteremo a discutere di nuovo, perché entrambi vogliamo essere i passivi, vero?” Chiese, esausto, mentre Louis aveva iniziato ad abbassare velocemente i boxer dell’altro._  
 _Una volta sfilati e tornato alla sua normale altezza, negò in risposta._  
 _“Sono troppo sopraffatto per discutere. Passiamo ai fatti” Affermò conciso, mentre gettava velocemente le mutande di Harry fuori dalla doccia, chiudendo in un gesto automatico le ante della cabina._  
 _Harry annuì, contento, mordendosi un labbro e aprendo svelto l’acqua._  
 _E l’acqua era fredda, così si ritrovarono a balzare, urtandosi tra loro, stridendo e dimostrando che entrambi, poi, facevano a gara da sempre su chi fosse il più gayo._  
   
   
   
   
E allora “The first time” per Harry e Louis fu un incredibile cliché.  
Perché, dai, tutti hanno il desiderio di farlo nella doccia una volta nella vita. E loro cosa fanno invece? La usano per la _loro_ prima volta.  
Che cliché! Pessimi, pessimi ragazzi.  
Aspettate, ma che dico? Pessimi?!  
Ottimo, anzi!  
   
   
   
 

You’ve never loved  
your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back  
at the bottom of your spine  
but I’ll love them endless  
[Little Things – One Direction]

   
   
   
 _Stretti nell’abbraccio in cui erano caduti a causa dell’acqua gelida, colsero l’occasione per baciarsi con foga, mentre le loro mani vagavano sui loro corpi._  
 _Si toccarono, studiarono, compresero, in quel lento senso di appartenersi da sempre, di non esserlo solo con i corpi ma anche con l’anima._  
 _Si baciarono come se non avessero bisogno di scorte d’aria, si toccarono come se non fossero già palesemente eccitati._  
 _Fu Harry, l’intraprendente, a fare il passo successivo girandosi di spalle e avvicinandosi alla parete, per gettarsi così completamente sotto l’acqua._  
 _Louis rimase a fissarlo, inebetito da tale vista, per qualche secondo._  
 _I muscoli tesi, il corpo snello, le gambe lunghe e la schiena nivea di Harry erano una vista, per lui, da lasciare senza fiato._  
 _Le fossette di venere, poi, erano tenere e avvolgenti; erano assolutamente da toccare, da sfiorare con le dita e con la bocca – perciò si ripromise di farlo, prima o poi._  
 _Si ritrovò a mordersi il labbro senza rendersene conto.  Desiderava quel corpo, quell’anima… Desiderava Harry. Quel corpo, quelle gambe, quelle fossette._  
 _Perciò, a quella costatazione, si avvicinò, riacquistando lucidità, per sfiorarlo con una mano, prima di scendere a toccare ciò che, sopra ogni cosa, provocava in lui turbamento._  
 _“Non…non saprei da…” Aveva detto esitante, mentre Harry chiudeva gli occhi trascinandosi in quella carezza appena percepibile._  
 _“Non c’è niente da sapere” Rispose allora l’amico, girandosi con il capo per sorridergli. “Mi vuoi?” Chiese, malizioso ed esitante._  
 _E nella testa la voce di Louis gridò “Sì” così tanto forte da rintronarlo; poi però si riprese, sapendo benissimo a quel punto cosa volesse fare._  
 _Lo baciò, avvolgendolo con un braccio intorno alla vita, per poi staccarsi per affondare le sue labbra nell’incavo del collo e con tutta l’intenzione di andare_ più giù _con la mano libera – lì dove presto avrebbe trovato il paradiso._  
 _Passando per quelle fossette di venere rimase a venerarle per qualche istante; poi si decise e agì._  
   
   
   
 

I'm standing here with no apologies  
Such a beautiful release  
You inside of me  
[Underneath – Adam Lambert]

   
   
   
   
   
 _Il resto fu lento e veloce allo stesso tempo._  
 _Si amarono lentamente, mentre con rapidità raggiungevano l’apice del piacere._  
 _Quando Louis entrò in Harry, lo fece in modo paziente, amorevole e passionale; e c’era tutto: l’acqua ad avvolgerli, due cuori all’unisono e frenetici, due respiri corti e irregolari e due anime che, dopo una lunga, quanto eterna, distanza si erano finalmente ritrovate._  
 _Quando Harry si abituò a Louis, oltre al dolore, trovò la consolazione che essere il passivo, poi, non era così male. Soprattutto se Louis, poi, aveva avuto la brillante idea di iniziare a toccarlo, massaggiandolo con dedizione e procurandogli un misto di sensazioni non equiparabili fra loro._  
 _Quando vennero, Harry e Louis, sotto il getto dell’acqua tiepida, lo fecero con gemiti strozzati dai baci che si scambiavano in continuazione senza sosta._  
 _Quando si divisero, col fiatone e gli occhi appena aperti, ancora estasiati da quel viaggio, si scoprirono ancora poco sazi e si sorrisero._  
 _“Niente male, Carrot” Esalò Harry, girandosi di nuovo a contrastarlo con la sua altezza, mentre lo accarezzava per spostare una ciocca di capelli dal viso._  
 _Louis ricambiò con un sorriso sghembo. “Niente male? Se non ti avessi baciato, per farti star zitto, anche i vicini avrebbero facilmente intuito cosa stessi facendo, Harry” Ironizzò Louis, ridendo beffardo._  
 _Harry lo imitò subito dopo. “Il solito esagerato,_ Superman _”_  
   
 

 

I know you’ve never loved  
the crinkles by your eyes  
when you smile…  
 [Little Things – One Direction]  
 

   
   
   
 _“Sei stanco?” aveva chiesto Harry._  
 _Louis negò velocemente, sorridendo perfino con gli occhi azzurri. E a quel gesto così bello e naturale di Louis, Harry notò le rughe d’espressione, che si formavano ai margini di quelle iridi, così profonde, ogni qualvolta che Louis rideva._  
 _Erano bellissime, pensava Harry, e le amava._  
   
 

…but I’ll love them endless.  
[Little Things – One Direction]  
 

   
   
   
   
 _“Ora tocca a me, quindi” Aveva continuato con lo stesso sorrisetto furbo e felice, guardandolo eccitato per cercare una conferma._  
 _E una trottola felice guizzò all’interno del stomaco di Louis, a quell’affermazione. Questa volta, però, nessun turbamento, nessun brivido di paura. Semmai per tutt’altri motivi: la trottola significava soltanto desiderio, voglia di Harry e amore – quello autentico, naturale, libero._  
 _“Però nel letto, a me piace canonico” Lo beffeggiò, chiudendo l’acqua e aprendo le ante della cabina._  
 _“Ah sì? Io preferisco i cliché…” Continuò ilare Louis, scendendo lo scalino e afferrando velocemente un accappatoio._  
 _“Ho notato” Rimbeccò Harry, malizioso. “In questa casa ci sono molti luoghi da potersi definire come cliché” Continuò, con il desiderio papabile perfino attraverso il suo tono di voce. Louis rise._  
 _“Lo so, abbiamo tutto il tempo” Garantì soddisfatto, porgendo un altro accappatoio all’amico che, però, non indossò, usandolo soltanto per asciugarsi in fretta e furia._  
 _Louis rise di nuovo, prima di ascoltare la risposta, che arrivò con la stessa velocità con cui Harry buttò l’accappatoio a terra._  
 _“Ora, però, letto. Canonico is the way”_  
   
   
 

   
I won’t let these little things  
slip out of my mouth  
but if it’s true it’s you  
they add up to  
I’m in love with you  
and all your little things  
[Little Things – One Direction]

   
   
   
   
   
 _“Oh, Gesù” Esclamò Louis, scivolando sul materasso, dopo essere nuovamente arrivato all’orgasmo. Due in un giorno: un record._  
 _Questa volta, però, era successo da passivo – che, aveva pensato, non era stato affatto male._  
 _“Sono i capelli che confondono, vero?” Aveva ribattuto Harry, al suo fianco, mentre tentava di riprendere fiato._  
 _Quell’amplesso li aveva messi K.O. e se nella doccia era stato incredibile, in quel letto, facendolo nel modo più canonico possibile, era stata la fine del mondo._  
 _Louis lo guardò con cipiglio, alzando un sopraciglio per accentuare la sua incomprensione._  
 _“Mi hai confuso con Gesù, ma, vedi Lou, quello ha salvato il mondo. Io, al massimo, ho salvato la tua vita sessuale”_  
 _Louis aprì la bocca, inebetito. Non sapeva se Harry stesse facendo sul serio oppure se stesse scherzando. Così “Sei blasfemo” farfugliò, girandosi di lato per accarezzargli l’addome._  
 _Harry sbuffò. “Nooo” Brontolò, prolungando quel diniego in un lamento e fingendo di essere seccato. “Sono Harry, ti sei confuso ancora. Il sesso ti rincoglionisce, Carrot” Ironizzò, ridendo e mostrando le sue adorabili fossette._  
 _Allora anche Louis aveva riso, divertito, alzando gli occhi al cielo._  
   
   
   
   
Ok.  
Questo che verrà, sarà l’ultimo flashback.  
Dovevo dirlo. No, lo ripeto, non piangete. Non…  
Aspettate… Perché lo schermo è d’improvviso diventato tutto appannato?  
Oh, sto piangendo.  
Non pensavo potessi dispiacermi tanto nel concludere questa storia.  
Beh…  
Dai…  
Tornerò…  
Magari…  
   
   
Em. Torniamo a dove siamo rimasti, va.  
   
   
   
Ci sono state innumerevoli altre prime volte; sì, perché per Louis e Harry fare l’amore è sempre una prima volta.  
E ricordando le ‘Larry shipper’, un giorno, Harry ha confessato i suoi crimini.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _“Ho letto una fanfiction questa notte, mentre dormivi” Affermò, abbracciando il migliore amico tra le coperte di quello che, da un po’, era diventato il loro letto._  
 _“Non avevi nient’altro di meglio da fare?” Chiese, mentre sbadigliava, Louis._  
 _“No, tu stavi dormendo” Specificò di nuovo Harry, baciandolo sulle labbra con un gesto che sapeva di possessività e mancanza._  
 _Louis sorrise. Harry trovava sempre il modo di spiazzarlo, renderlo felice e… desiderato._  
 _“Beh? Sentivi l’urgenza di confessare i tuoi peccati oppure volevi dirmi qualcos’altro oltre a questo?” Iniziò Louis, girandosi a pancia in giù e osservando, divertito, la faccia sbarazzina di Harry – che era ancora piuttosto assonnato._  
 _Poi, velocemente “perché se stai cercando di confessarti, ti perdono Harry. Tutti prima o poi cadono nel peccato” ironizzò, avvicinandosi nuovamente per baciarlo, mordendogli infine il labbro inferiore con lussuria._  
 _Harry lo spinse via, indispettito._  
 _“No, in realtà ci ho trovato tanti spunti…” Affermò, malizioso. “Se vuoi dopo li proviamo” Aveva continuato, ridendo, subito dopo, a causa di Louis che aveva provato invano a lanciargli un cuscino in faccia._  
 _“Ma in realtà quello che volevo dirti è che…Non so, secondo te sono un pessimista, maniaco, tendente al suicida?” Sbottò, lasciando senza parole l’altro._  
 _“C-cosa?” Chiese, difatti, Louis, accarezzando velocemente i ricci di Harry._  
 _“Rispondi, secondo te sono un pessimista, maniaco, tendente al suicida?”_  
 _Louis ci pensò qualche secondo, con un sorriso divertito stampato in faccia, guardando verso il soffitto prima di rispondere all’amico._  
 _“Maniaco senza dubbio…” Sentenziò. “Pessimista, mh, a volte” Continuò, ridendo, mentre l’altro sbuffava. “Ma tendente al suicida, no” Concluse, fissando le iridi verdognole con sincero divertimento._  
 _Harry aveva sorriso di slancio, sospirando, ma non rispose._  
 _“Beh? Che diavolo hai letto, vuoi dirmelo?”_  
 _“Niente, solo storie dove io facevo una brutta fine se finiva male tra noi…” Farfugliò, esitante, guardando ovunque tranne che nel viso di Louis._  
 _Louis sorrise, negando senza speranze._  
 _“Come sei pessimo, Harry” Iniziò. “A parte che, diamine, stiamo insieme da nemmeno una settimana e già pensi a quando ci lasceremo? E, poi, Harry, io non potrei mai…”_  
 _E Louis avrebbe voluto completare quella frase con ‘lasciarti’, ma Harry l’aveva interrotto, esagitato, afferrandolo per la nuca con l’intenzione di baciarlo con irruenza perciò… Louis non ci rimase poi così tanto male se non era riuscito a finire di parlare._  
 _“Perciò è vero?” Chiese Harry, quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato. Louis si accigliò._  
 _“Che stiamo insieme?” Domandò ancora, con i suoi occhi illuminati da un raggio di sole._  
 _E Louis gli sorrise, annuendo, “Ovvio, zuccone” rispose, prima di tornare a baciarlo con delicata accondiscendenza._

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

_DolceVenereDiRimmel_


	8. Epilogo, minestra e quadrilateri

**At Home**  
 **All about my interpretation.**  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Avevo detto niente flashback, vero?  
Beh, chi mi conosce lo sa che non bisogna mai prendermi in parola…  
Questo, però, è davvero l’ultimo.  
Godetevelo.  
Tre. Due. Uno.  
Sipario.  
   
   
   
   
Beh? Perché non si apre, ora?  
Forza un po’!   
Non farmi brutti scherzi proprio alla fine, eh!  
Eh, lo so che non era in programma, ma, forza, usa quelle braccia flosce e tira su ‘sto sipario!  
Sì, sì, sto parlando con te.  
Oh, ecco. Così. Un altro po'.   
Bravo.  
Tre, due, uno.  
Zero.  
Il sipario si apre, per l’ultima volta.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _“Che dici, Lou, torniamo alla luce del sole?” Chiese, ironico, Harry, quando alle due del pomeriggio si trovavano ancora nel letto e non uscivano da quella casa da giorni._  
 _“Mh” Mugugnò titubante, abbracciando più forte l’altro. “Perché dovremmo?”_  
 _“Siamo reclusi da martedì” Sentenziò Harry, ridendo._  
 _“È solo giovedì” Affermò tra un bacio e l’altro sulla pelle nivea di Harry._  
 _“No, è venerdì. E gli altri si stanno decisamente preoccupando per noi…”_  
 _“Voglio restare a casa, qui, con te, finché possiamo!” Miagolò Louis, affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo di Harry che, in risposta, sorrise dolcemente socchiudendo gli occhi e ispirando l’odore di Louis._  
 _A casa, così si sentivano entrambi da quando… da quando Harry era ritornato da Louis._  
 _“E come posso dirti di no, se fai così?” Soffiò Harry, carezzando la schiena di Louis con movimenti concentrici e lenti._  
 _Louis sorrise sulla pelle di Harry, trionfante._  
 _“Guardiamo un film?” Chiese, poi, alzando i suoi occhi sul viso di Harry._  
 _“Sì, ma non Grease” Affermò, piatto, come se volesse rimproverare il suo migliore amico._  
 _“Perché no?” Mise il broncio Louis, guardando Harry con lo sguardo da cucciolo indifeso che, ormai, aveva imparato ad usare anche lui._  
 _“Perché guardiamo sempre quello” Tagliò corto, seccato._  
 _“Va bene, dai, allora scegli tu…” Farfugliò, scettico._  
 _“Che ne dici di Donnie Darko?” Fece il suo primo tentativo Harry._  
 _“Nah, non lo capisco quel film” Stabilì, glissando la prima scelta di Harry, Louis._  
 _“Mh, ok, e… Alexander?”_  
 _“Troppo lungo” E fece lo stesso per la seconda, Louis._  
 _“Però ci sono Colin Farell e Jared Leto, eh…” Commentò Harry, ricevendo immediatamente un morso sulla spalla, carico di gelosia, dall’altro. “Va bene, va bene, mi faccio bastare te come visione onirica” Continuò, ridendo, contento della gelosia di Louis anche verso degli apprezzamenti fatti agli attori._  
 _“Pretty Woman?”_ _Tentò, ancora._  
 _“L’abbiamo visto la scorsa settimana” commentò, baciandolo sul petto._  
 _“D’accordo, mh, vediamo… Neverland?”_  
 _“Harry, vorrei sinceramente evitare di piangere…” Rispose Louis, guardandolo in viso con sincerità._  
 _“Tanto non riesci a trattenerti nemmeno con un film comico. Piangi con qualsiasi cosa, Boo Bear” Lo beffeggiò Harry, sorridendo._  
 _Tuttavia aveva ragione, Louis piangeva con qualsiasi film._  
 _“Proponi tu, allora” Continuò, seccato._  
 _Louis ci pensò qualche secondo, guardando verso il soffitto. “Non saprei…” Affermò, fingendo di pensarci veramente._  
 _In realtà il suo piano stava procedendo secondo le sue direttive alla perfezione._  
 _“L’ho trovato!” Lo interruppe Harry, urlandogli nell’orecchio e facendolo saltare sul posto. “Che ne pensi di Cloud Atlas?”_  
 _La smorfia che segnò la faccia di Louis smorzò il sorriso di Harry che, sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Insomma uno più allegro dell’altro” Brontolò Louis, infine._  
 _Era il momento, pensò Louis, era il momento in cui l’avrebbe avuta vinta._  
 _Guardò Harry con la coda dell’occhio, trattenendo una risata. L’altro, difatti, stava temporeggiando, tentando invano di trovare un’altra opzione._  
 _Poi, però, Harry si arrese, sospirando. “Va bene, ho capito… Vada per Grease” Disse, allora, rassegnato._  
 _“Yuppiiiiiiii!” Esultò Louis, ridendo. “Vado a prenderlo!” Continuò, alzandosi velocemente dal letto e scendendo al piano di sotto._  
 _Non c’era nulla da fare, in casa Stylinson, per quanto riguardava i film decideva sempre Louis Tomlinson.  E Louis sceglieva sempre e soltanto ‘Grease’._  
 _E se Harry aveva accettato le carote, in quella relazione, sapeva che, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto accettare anche Grease._  
 _Sospirò._  
 _Quando Louis tornò con una carota tra le labbra e il film tra le mani, Harry non poté fare a meno di schiaffeggiarsi in viso, spazientito._  
 _Quel quadrilatero – Harry, Louis, carote e Grease – non avrebbe mai funzionato._  
 _O forse funzionavano di già._  
   
   
   
   
   
Harry e Louis, sono due migliori amici che vivono insieme.  
Harry e Louis potrebbero essere Tizio e Caio, Caio e Sempronio, due semplici sconosciuti, Achille e Patroclo, Alessandro e Efestione, Harry e Draco, Narciso e Boccadoro, Lennon e McCartney, Robert e Sixsmith… O, ‘dio, potrebbero essere chiunque…  
Per questa storia, sono Harry e Louis.  
   
Louis, il disordinato, che dimentica le mutande nella stanza di Harry.  
Louis, che dorme nel letto di Harry quando questo lo abbandona.  
Louis, che ha un ossessione per le carote, Grease, i bambini, i cliché e… _Gesù_.  
Louis, che è disposto a fare il passivo soltanto per Harry.  
Louis.  
   
Harry, il maniaco, lo smaliziato, che si fa accettare per gradi con tutte le sue cattive abitudini. Harry che è stralunato, assente e che spesso le fan lo descrivono come ‘quello dall’istinto suicida’; che, poi, in fondo, non lo è affatto.  
Harry, che senza il suo Louis è perso.  
Harry, che è disposto a fare il passivo soltanto per Louis e che gli piace ‘canonico’.  
Harry.  
   
Harry e Louis che amano mandarsi a vicenda a farsi fottere – magari insieme, che è anche meglio.  
Harry e Louis che da quando hanno imparato a baciarsi fanno fatica a trattenersi davanti alle telecamere.  
Harry e Louis che si sono rinchiusi in casa, finché ne hanno la possibilità.  
Harry e Louis che devono nascondersi al mondo, ma che palesano a tutti la loro alchimia, il loro amore.  
Harry e Louis che si toccano il culo durante i concerti, che si sfiorano le mani tra una canzone e l’altra e che si bisbigliano cose zozze, da fare ‘dopo’, mentre Liam, Niall o Zayn stanno cantando.  
Harry e Louis che, se sono troppo distanti l’uno dall’altro, si osservano come cuccioli in fase depressiva o, nei momenti migliori, in fase ‘ora ti scopo davanti a tutti al diavolo la Modest’.  
Harry e Louis che litigano per i ruoli, insultandosi a chi è più gay.  
Harry e Louis, che si sentono, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, **a casa**.  
   
Ecco, forse per questi motivi i miei personaggi, oggi, si chiamano Harry e Louis.  
Perché non c’è coppia come la loro.  
   
Harry, il cavolfiore, e Louis, la carota.  
Una minestra che fa venire l’acquolina in bocca al solo pensarci.  
E io ho sempre detestato la minestra.

 

 

 

 

\--- DolceVenereDiRimmel ---

Non ho mai avuto così tanta difficoltà a scrivere un saluto finale come oggi...  
Avrei tante cosa da dire e spiegare che, però, non dirò e nè spiegherò.

Mi limiterò a ringraziare tutte le persone che mi hanno lasciato un commento, supportando questa storia, coloro che l'hanno aggiunta tra le preferite/ricordate/seguite; ma anche tutti coloro che hanno semplicemente letto.  
Grazie! **

Sopra ogni cosa, però, ringrazio Blackbird_ perché mi segue in ogni sclero, perché shippa Larry quasi più di me e perché... sì. Perché sì. Grazie <3

 

 

Un abbraccio,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel


End file.
